My Little Yu-Gi-Oh: Card Games are Magic
by YugiohPonyAvengers
Summary: A parody of LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series featuring the characters as ponies. I changed some of the dialogue, so don't get angry at me and this is my first fanfic. I would also like people to design the characters or do scenes from this story on DA. Just credit me! Needs reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"My Little Yu-Gi-Oh is filmed before a live studio audience." An alicorn stallion with dark purple eyes, a blonde mane with pointy locks (some were pointed upward) and black spikes with a magenta sheen on the edges, and a peach coat with the Millennium Puzzle as a cutie mark wearing the exact same object around his neck as well as a neckband and black armbands on his hooves said as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown. His name is Yami.

The cards covered the screen before uncovering a school where we hear an Earth Pony stallion with purple eyes, a blonde mane with pointy locks and black spikes with a magenta sheen on the edges, and a peach coat with a stack of cards with a crown on top as a cutie mark wearing the Millennium Puzzle and a neckband around his neck trying to talk to his friend. His name is Yugi Moto.

"Hey, Joey! Equestria to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your move!" He exclaimed to his friend. Joey Wheeler, an Earth Pony stallion with dark brown eyes, a dirty blonde mane, and a peach coat with a dog head as a cutie mark, then placed his hoof on the table place a card on it while apologizing, "Sorry, Yug. Doing this Manehatten accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games."

Another Earth pony stallion with dark brown eyes, a brown mane, and a light brown coat with a megaphone as a cutie mark quickly wrapped his forelegs around Joey's neck. His name is Tristen Taylor, one of Yugi and Joey's best friends. "I know what you mean my voice is pretty crazy too. I'm thinking on changing it." He agreed.

"By the way, my grandpa has a super rare card!" Yugi added. "Groovy!" Tristen commented. "Hey bada-bing!" Joey exclaimed.

Nearby, a unicorn stallion with blue eyes, a brown mane, and a dark blue coat with a stack of money with a money clip in the shape of a Blue eyes White dragon on it as a cutie mark wearing a necklace with a card shaped pendant around his neck overheard this. His name is Seto Kaiba.

_Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon…and since I'm a billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I have no choice but to go check it out._ He thought.

At the game shop, Yugi asked his grandfather, "Hey, Gramps, can we please see your super-rare-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-mega-sup er-card?" Yugi's grandfather, an Earth Pony stallion with purple eyes, a grey mane and beard, and a grey coat with a shovel as a cutie mark wearing an orange bandana on his head, answered, "I don't see why not. Here it is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon." He shoved the card across the counter to show the group.

"That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard! What kind of moron would want a card like that?" Joey asked. As if on cue, Kaiba stormed into the shop and shoved Yugi and his friends out of the way. "I'm here for your Blue Eyes, old pony and I won't take 'no' for an answer. Now, give it to me." He demanded.

"No." Grandpa replied. "Curses, foiled again…" Kaiba grumbled. "I'm going to hire some thugs to ponynap you now. I'm a billionaire and nopony will even THINK about pressing charges." He then left the game shop without another word.

"That Kaiba colt needs to get out more." Grandpa commented. "Big time!" Tristen agreed. Later that day, Yugi found a letter that read, 'I kidnapped your grandpa, Yugi and then I dueled him into submission. So, could you get over here and call a doctor for him? I have far too many bits to do it myself'.

"Wait, who sent this letter?" Yugi asked. Without being told where to go, Yugi and his friends went to Kaiba's Duel Arena. "Grandpa, are you ok?!" Yugi gasped when he found his grandfather injured on the floor.

"For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured." Grandpa said. "That's right, now watch this!" Kaiba exclaimed from across the room as he used his magic to levitate the card and then ripped it in half. "Grandpa's special super-rare-awesome-super-card!" Yugi yelled with a shocked expression.

"Why the hay did you do that for?!" Joey demanded. "So, it can never be used against me." Kaiba replied calmly. "In that case, why not tear up every card in the whole kingdom?" Yugi asked. "Shut up and duel me!" Kaiba said quickly.

"Don't worry, Gramps! I'll win this duel with your deck!" Yugi reassured his grandfather while taking his deck from him. "Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you just take my deck so you can play cards with your arch rival?" Grandpa asked. "Pretty much." His grandson shrugged in response.

"No wonder your parents are never around…" Grandpa commented. An Earth pony mare with light blue eyes, a dark brown mane, and a light pink coat with a smiley face with wings as a cutie mark was seen holding a marker in her mouth. Her name is Téa Gardner, one of Yugi, Joey, and Tristen's friends. "Gather around, everypony and I'll mark us with a special sign." She commanded as she drew a smiley face on her, Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristen's hooves.

"Uh, Téa? Hey, not for nothing, but…ain't this permanent marker?" Joey asked, glancing at his hoof.

"Oh…whoops!" Téa said. "Why were you even carrying that around in the first place?" Joey questioned. "I'm a kleptomaniac, I stole it from school." Téa replied. "Hey, my wallet's missing!" Tristen yelled in the background.

"Kaiba took it!" Téa exclaimed, pointing at the unicorn. "It's time to duel!" Yugi declared, now as Yami (the alicorn from the beginning). Kaiba asked, "Wait, did your voice just got deeper in the last five minutes? What the hay happened to your voice?"

"Holy Celestia! Real monsters!" Yami shouted as a monster appeared in the arena in between them. "Actually, they're just super advanced holograms used to enrich the experience of a foal's card game." Kaiba corrected his arch rival.

"Ok, seriously, you've got to be [bleep] ing kidding me. Who wastes all their bits on that?" Yami replied. "The unicorn who's going to beat your obnoxious pharaoh plot with 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba boasted, summoning said monsters.

"Wait a minute, did you summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"FORGET THE RULES, I'M A PONY WITH LOTS OF MONEY! Now, draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you!"

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba! Except maybe for Kuriboh…but it also has this!" Yami told Kaiba before levitating a card up. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

"AH! Exodia! It's not possible! Nopony has been able to summon him!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock. "Really? Is it because it's so rare?" Yami asked. "No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nopony can figure out how to do it." Kaiba answered with a scared expression.

"Nopony, except me! Exodia, obliterate!" Yami commanded while Exodia destroyed all three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Meanwhile, in the viewing area, there stood a unicorn colt with dark grey eyes, a black mane, and a light grey coat with no cutie mark wearing a necklace with a card shaped pendant. His name is Mokuba Kaiba, Kaiba's little brother.

"Big brother! Is it time for my cameo yet?" He called out. "H-How could you summon Exodia?" Kaiba stammered as he was still in shock. "Kaiba, if you really wish to know…then talk to the hoof!" Yami responded while his horn glowed and he put his hoof out as the colors went negative.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screamed before he fainted and everything returned to normal. At the hospital, Yugi's friends were watching Grandpa who woke up and said, "I wet myself."

Meanwhile, in a castle thousands of miles away, there sat a Pegasus stallion with light brown eyes (the left one was covered by the Millennium Eye), a silver mane, and a light orange coat with a palette as a cutie mark wearing a white frilly collar with a black bow on it. His name is Maximillion Pegasus. One of his guards informed him, "Mr. Pegasus, sir, it seems that the reigning Duel Monsters champion, Seto Kaiba, has been defeated by somepony named Yugi. Also, it's time for your bath." "Mmm…" Pegasus muttered, the Millennium Eye shining in the dark of his office.

**Author's Note:**

So, how's that for a start? Stay tuned for the next episode to find out what's next!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"In tonight's episode, the part of Tristen Taylor will be played by Tristen Taylor." Yami said as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown. The cards cover the screen before uncovering a classroom in the school.

An Earth Pony stallion with light brown eyes, a white mane, and a white coat with a heart that is pink with an angel wing on one side and black on the other with a bat wing as a cutie mark wearing the Millennium Ring around his neck was seen watching Yugi and Joey's normal card game. His name is Bakura. He asked in a British accent, "I say, Yugi, can I play too?"

"Sorry, Bakura, main characters only." Yugi said with a smug expression. "Playing card games sure does beat doing schoolwork!" Joey commended. "Math is for losers. Now, I gotta subtract my attack points from my defense points and…uh, wait a minute, how do I do that?"

"It's official, you're an idiot." Téa commented. "I love you, you love me!" Tristen sang. Later on, outside, Joey told Yugi, "Tristen's song taught me a valuable lesson. I need to learn to be a better duelist. You gotta help me out, Yug!"

"Let me see your deck." The Earth Pony requested. He looked through it and thought, _Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine. Whoa, the Dark Magician! I just gotta have that!_ "Jeez, Joey, your cards are worthless!" Yugi commented out loud. "I'll tell you what, why don't I get rid of these and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new super special awesome deck."

"Thanks, Yug. You're always looking out for me." Joey grinned. Later, in the game shop, Grandpa was seen running his fore hooves on a poster while saying, "Oh, Black Luster Soldier, nopony must know of our forbidden love…"

"Hey, Yugi's grandpa! How about training me to become Duel Monsters champ over here?" Joey asked as he walked into the game shop with Yugi. "Very well, but it'll take hours of off-screen practice." Grandpa agreed. "Really? I don't even get a training montage?" The Manehatten Earth Pony asked. "Who do you think you are? Rocky Balbomare?" Grandpa questioned.

The next scene showed a card game arena on TV as two ponies are seen dueling. The first one was an Earth Pony stallion with purple-blue eyes, a brown mane with dyed purple strands near his forehead, and a yellow coat with a dinosaur as a cutie mark wearing a red cap. His name is Rex Raptor. The second one was a Pegasus stallion with dark blue eyes, a turquoise mane, and a light green coat with three beetles as a cutie mark wearing a red bowtie and gold glasses. His name is Weevil Underwood, Rex's best friend.

"Welcome to the regional championship where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel! I can't believe we're actually airing this on TV, folks!" The announcer declared. "Man, I love the Card Game Channel!" Joey chuckled. "It's almost exciting as the Watching Paint Dry Channel." Yugi commented. "There's a package here for you, Yugi." Grandpa said from the doorway while carrying a package in his mouth. "You'd better not be using my credit card to buy Duel Monsters merchandise off of eBay again."

"It's from Industrial Illusions. They've must've heard about my victory over Kaiba." Yugi explained, taking the package. "Yeah, those card games are big news. It completely overshadows that fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your grandpa." Joey nodded.

"Hey, look! I'm on TV!" Tristen yelled. "What are you talking about, Tristen?" Joey asked while staring at the TV. "That's just a purple dinosaur."

On TV, Rex had summoned the Two Headed King Rex. "Uh-huh-huh. Hey, Weevil, check it out, my dinosaur's got two heads. Uh-huh-huh, get it?" He asked. "Yeah, heh-heh-heh, yeah, heh-heh-heh…" Weevil laughed. "It's, like, your move or something?" Rex questioned. "Heh-heh-heh, bugs are cool, heh-heh-heh!" Weevil said as he summoned the Basic Insect.

"These two sound awfully familiar." Yugi commented. "So, like, I'll attack or something?" Rex asked. "You, like, activated my trap card, plotmunch, heh-heh-heh." Weevil said. "Uh-huh-huh, no way." Rex chuckled. "Fire! Fire! Yeah, heh-heh-heh!" Weevil yelled.

The Basic Insect destroyed the Two Headed King Rex in an instance which ended the duel. "This sucks. I'm going to go, like, get some nachos." Rex groaned. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, let's hear it for Maximillion PEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGASSSSUUUUS!" The announcer yelled.

The TV screen showed Pegasus, his silver mane shown in all it's glory. "Congratulations, Mr. Underwood. Here's your trophy. Now, allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest." Pegasus said while giving Weevil a trophy.

"Whoa, heh, this mare is hot! Heh, heh…" Weevil commented, taking the trophy from Pegasus. Meanwhile, Yugi had opened his package and put in a videotape. "Hey, there's a video inside!" He exclaimed.

"I just hope it's not one of those cursed videotapes that are all the rage these days…" Grandpa said while looking at the TV. Suddenly, Pegasus's image appeared on screen and said, "Seven days…"

"Oh snap! I knew it!" Grandpa exclaimed in shock. "That's right, Yugi boy, there's seven days left until Duelist Kingdom! And in order to get you to enter, I'm going to force you to play a Shadow Game. Win in 15 minutes and I'll release your friends." Pegasus explained as he sucked Yugi into the Shadow Realm, freezing his friends.

"That's fine by me, Pegasus! I'll beat you with the cards I took from…I mean, the cards that Joey gave me!" Yami declared while preparing to play a card. "You won't beat anypony with that Dragon card." Pegasus said, his Millennium Eye glowing.

"You can see into my mind?!" Yami gasped. "Yes, Pharaoh boy! And I can see that you and I have a great deal in common." Pegasus nodded. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pegasus questioned. "Look, pal, just because I inhabit the body of an Earth Pony stallion doesn't mean I'm—"Yami began. "Oh come now, Pharaoh boy, don't be silly! I was referring to our Millennium Items." Pegasus corrected. "Oh right, I knew that." Yami said.

The 24 theme began to play while it showed shots of Pegasus and Yami's duel. "What if I told you that I didn't create Duel Monsters and that it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful pharaohs thousands of years ago?" Pegasus asked. "Whatcha talkin' about, Pegasus?" Yami questioned.

"These pharaohs battled with REAL monsters, so as you can imagine, it was a great deal far more exciting than the product I created." Pegasus explained.

"Wait a minute, you're just using this monologue to stall for time!" Yami yelled while the clock hit one second. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" Pegasus smirked as the clock hit zero seconds. "You're a cheat!" Yami exclaimed. "No, my strategy was merely—"Pegasus began, but was interrupted by Yami.

"Hey, everypony! Pegasus is a big stinky cheater!" Yami called out. "Ooh, so that's the way it's going to be, is it? Well, let's see how your grandpa manages…without his soul!" Pegasus said, blasting a beam from his Millennium Eye which took Grandpa's soul from his body. "Oooh, I'm so over the top!" "Yugi…" Grandpa's soul called out with his hooves placed against the TV screen.

Yami suddenly changed back into Yugi and everything unfroze while Grandpa's body collapsed. "You monster! You've turned him into a mime! Grandpa! GRANDPA!" Yugi panicked.

"Hey, Yug, step away from the TV, will ya?" Joey asked. "Yeah, we were watching that!" Tristen added.

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, that was Episode 2. What will Yugi do next? Will he get his grandpa's soul back from Pegasus? Find out next episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"I'm not actually in this episode. Has anypony seen my agent?" Yami asked while an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards covered the screen before uncovering the rooftop of the school. And just like Yami said, this episode has Yugi has his normal self while he was standing on the roof top thinking to himself,_ Well, Grandpa's now a mime. And now, thanks to Pegasus, he's lost his soul too! I've gotta save him! But first, I need to find a way to get down from here. Hello? A little help here! Anypony?_

Meanwhile, Joey got a video tape and exclaimed while putting it in, "Hey, it's another video! I wonder if Pegasus wants my soul too!" The tape showed an Earth Pony mare with brown eyes, an auburn mane, and a light pink coat with three hearts as a cutie mark. Her name is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister. "What's up, big brother?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "It's my sister who looks nothing like me!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"The doctors have been trying to figure out why my voice is so high pitched, they've neglected to treat my eyesight! So, I'm going blind. Well, see ya later…or not." The TV turned off as Joey mumbled to himself, "I guess my soul ain't good enough for Pegasus…"

The next day, at school, Yugi met up with his friends and told them his plan. "I've decided to accept Pegasus's invitation to travel to his private island where I'll be completely at his mercy. It's a shame rich ponies are immune from the law, otherwise we could've just called the police!" He explained.

"A bunch of bits sure does horrible things to ponies. As the old saying goes, money is the root of all—"Joey began. "Hey, look! This tournament has a prize of three million bits!" Tristen interrupted his friends.

In a fast move, Joey grabbed one of the cards, stating, "Cha-ching! Duelist Kingdom here I come!" Outside, around sundown, Yugi was seen talking to Joey. "Hey, Joey? Remember the time we became friends?" Yugi asked. "Yeah." Joey answered while it cut to a flashback.

Flashback

_"GIVE ME BACK MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE, YOU BIG JERKS!" Yugi screamed as he chased after Joey and Tristen._

_"We're tormenting you!" The two taunted._

End of flashback

"Actually, Joey, I was talking about the part after that." Yugi corrected.

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" Joey nodded. Then, it cut to another flashback.

Flashback

_"I mean it, give it back!" Yugi yelled._

_"We're still tormenting you!" Joey and Tristen exclaimed._

End of flashback

"Man, good times!" Joey chuckled. "No, Joey, I mean the time I saved you from that bully." Yugi corrected him.

"Huh…no, I don't remember that." Joey replied. "But I was all heroic and stuff!" Yugi claimed.

"Hey, remember when Tristen and I took your Millennium Puzzle?" Joey asked. Then, it showed ANOTHER flashback.

Flashback

_"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi sobbed._

_"Torment!" Joey and Tristen yelled._

End of flashback

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Yugi asked with an annoyed expression.

Later, the two ponies were at the docks and an Earth pony stallion with a light brown mane and a grey coat with a megaphone as a cutie mark wearing sunglasses was seen standing on the boat to Duelist Kingdom, announcing, "Attention, duelists! My mane is telling you that it's time for you to board. Anypony caught without a crazy mane style will NOT be permitted to enter the Duelist Kingdom!" He's known as the Hair Guy.

Joey quickly found himself under attack by security ponies. "But my mane's all blonde and poofy!" He protested. "Sorry, sir, it needs to be at least twice the size of your head for it to count." One of the guards said.

"He's with me!" A voice stated. They turned and Joey was surprised to see Yugi standing there. The guards were shocked, declaring, "Wow! Your mane is crazy enough for two ponies! Ok, he can go."

"Thanks, Yug. Man, your mane really is crazy. What the hay's your secret?" Joey asked. "L'Oréal. Because I'm worth it." Yugi answered as the logo for the product appeared on the side of the screen.

Meanwhile, Téa and Tristen were trying to sneak on board the ship. "Come on, Tristen! Let's sneak on board like Solid Snake!" Téa commanded. "Don't our parents even care that we're missing?" Tristen asked with a concerned expression.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey came across an Earth pony mare with dark purple eyes, a blonde mane, and a light purple coat with a pink heart with wings as a cutie mark with a black strap on one of her back legs. Her name is Mai Valentine. "Is that a Lightforce Sword you've got in your saddlebag or are you just happy to see me?" She asked.

"Check it out, Yug. It's giant plot attached to a mare." Joey pointed out. "The name's Mai Valentine. It's not a very subtle pun." Mai explained. "Plot…" Joey said happily, not listening to Mai because he was staring at her backside. "I'll crush you when we get to the island." She threatened. "With your plot, right?" Joey asked.

On the other side of the ship, Téa was having trouble. "What's wrong, Téa?" Tristen questioned. "I have to use the bathroom, but the lady who voices me won't admit it." Téa responded.

"In another few hours, the sun will rise!" Tristen exclaimed randomly. "What the [bleep] does that mean?!" Téa demanded in annoyance while the caption on screen read 'seriously, he actually says that'.

Shortly, she noticed a familiar white Earth Pony stallion walking to the side of the deck. "Hey, isn't that Bakura?" Téa asked. Tristen questioned, "Bakura? The limey pony from school?"

"What's he doing here?" Téa wondered out loud. "Who cares? He's not even a main character!" Tristen responded.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms, there sat Rex, the Earth pony who lost the duel from the previous episode who saw Mai enter his room. "Whoa! Uh-huh-huh…come to Raptor." He said.

"Tell you what, Rex, if I win this duel, I get to use your room. But if you win, I get to give you a kiss." Mai explained to him. "Cool, then I, like, won't be called a loser anymore." Rex commented stupidly.

On deck, Weevil approached Yugi and Joey while commanding, "Heh-heh, hey, Yugi, heh-heh, like, give me your cards or something. Heh-heh."

"Well, you're clearly evil, but I see no reason not to trust you." Yugi said since he was oblivious of what was going to happen next.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil exclaimed as he threw Yugi's cards off the side of the ship before leaving. "Heh-heh-heh-heh, yeah, heh-heh, that was cool, heh-heh-heh!"

"Holy cow! I never saw that coming!" Yugi gasped. "I'll save them!" Joey declared, jumping into the ocean while the Titanic theme began playing as he began retrieving some of the cards with his mouth. "Must…risk…life…for…cards!"

As he began sinking, Yugi quickly jumped in after him and got a hold of him. Tristen dropped a latter down and called out from above, "Hey, get a room, you two!"

Inside the ship, Rex was bucked out of his own room by Mai. "Get out, loser!" She shouted at him. "Did I just win a duel?" Rex asked.

On deck, Joey and Yugi were recovering from what happened earlier. "Sorry you two nearly drowned." Téa apologized to the two stallions. "If it's any conciliation, the sun should be up in a few hours!" Tristen declared. "Man, I can't believe I didn't save your cards…" Joey sighed sadly. "Compared to this, my sister's approaching blindness seems like a minor inconvenience!"

"Your sister? How come you've never mentioned that subplot before?" Yugi asked. "My parents got divorced a long time ago because I tried teaching her how to drive." Joey answered before it cut to a flashback.

Flashback

_"Joey, stop this crazy thing!" Serenity yelled._

_"Apply the handbrake, you dumb pony!" Joey shouted._

End of flashback

_If she's going blind, I might have a chance with her…_ Tristen thought. "We'll both do our best, Joey. You for your sister and me for my grandpa." Yugi said with a determined expression.

"I'm not sure why I even bother coming." Téa shrugged. "Hey, look! I was right about the sun!" Tristen pointed out as he stared out into the horizon where the sun was rising.

**Author's Note:**

That was Episode 3! Anyone happy that Bakura's in the story? Anyways, Yugi and his friends are on their way to Duelist Kingdom. What will happen next? Tune in next episode to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

For once, we didn't start off with a quote from Yami as cards circled him. Instead, we were shown to an intro for a show called 'Rex and Weevil', staring the Earth Pony stallion and Pegasus stallion themselves as the Beavis and Butthead intro music played in the background. The episode of their show was called, 'Huh-huh, you said Pony-Eater Bug!'

We cut to the ship docking at Pegasus's Island as Joey commented, "Wow, an entire island all to ourselves! It's sort of like that book, Lord of the Flies, only with a lot less subtext and a lot more card games!"

"Wasn't that the movie with the evil ring and the hobbits?" Tristen asked Téa. "Why would any of those things be on this island, you idiot?!" Téa snapped at Tristen.

Two pictures were then shown on screen: One was of Bakura, but he was a unicorn and an arrow was pointing to the Millennium Ring with a caption that read 'evil ring' and the other was of Yugi with an arrow pointing at him with a caption that read 'hobbit'.

_I sure hope nopony notices that we're trespassing!_ Tristen thought as he and his friends got off the boat. "Hey, you!" A security guard yelled. _The irony!_ Tristen yelped while still thinking. "Quit drawing attention to yourself, you barely qualify as a sidekick!" The security guard exclaimed.

Joey then sneezed and Yugi told him, "You wouldn't have caught that cold if it haven't been for Weevil."

"Actually, I would've have caught it if you hadn't been a naïve moron and gave him your most powerful cards." Joey corrected him. "No, it was defiantly Weevil. He threw my grandpa's cards into the ocean and I'll never be able to forgive him." Yugi said.

"It's sort of like that time Joey threw away a piece of your Millennium Puzzle!" Tristen exclaimed. "Yeah, except ya forgave me for that. Right, Yug?" Joey asked. "Sure, Joey…sure." Yugi grumbled.

A flashback of Joey throwing away a piece of the Millennium Puzzle is shown while the Ironside theme played in the background. The Hair Guy then yelled, "Attention, duelists! If you can all stop staring at my mane for a moment, you'll see that Pegasus's castle is just behind me. Please follow the unnecessarily long staircase to meet your host."

As they climbed up, Téa stated, "My limey senses are tingling!"

"What is it, Téa?" Yugi asked. "I thought I saw Bakura again!" Téa answered as she pointed at the forest below.

"Maybe we should check. He's our friend after all." Joey suggested. "And let him cut into MY precious screen time? No way!" Yugi exclaimed. "It's not like he's a main character or anything."

As this was being said, Bakura was seen watching them from the forest and appeared to be planning something. On the top of the stairs, a random pony told his friend, "Hey, check out all of the obligatory cameos. Weevil Underwood. Rex Raptor. Mako Tsunami…"

"But where's the reigning champion: Seto Kaiba?" The other pony asked. "Didn't you hear? He was barred from the tournament because his name wasn't stupid enough." The first pony answered.

Then, on the balcony of the castle, Pegasus stood there, announcing, "Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom. Let me assure you that this tournament is 100% genuine and is not in any way a plan thrown together at the last minute, so I can get my hooves on an ancient Saddle Arabian artifact. To advance to the finals and the chance at three million bits, you must collect 10 Star Chips by betting them on card games. Remember, foals, gambling is good for you!"

Later, in a field, Joey told his friends, "Now that my cold's instantly cleared up, I can't wait to win this tournament and get the prize money!" "So, you can pay for the operation, right?" Yugi asked. "What operation?" Joey questioned. "The one your sister's getting." Yugi replied. "What sister?" Joey asked.

"Hey, it's Weevil!" Téa exclaimed as she saw the Pegasus standing nearby. "Weevil, I challenge you to a—"Yugi began, but Weevil flew off.

"Wait a minute, he's getting away!" Joey pointed out, running after Weevil with his friends. "It's almost as if he doesn't want to play a card game with me." Yugi commented.

Weevil landed and turned to them, telling them, "Actually, dum-dum, I was just leading you into this vague trap or something. Heh-heh…" The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yugi declared while turning into Yami, "Super Special Awesome Ultra Special Sexy Transformation Sequence GO!"

"I'm back, baby!" The alicorn declared. Weevil laughed, "Heh, two can play at this game, idiot. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." The ground started to rumble while Weevil grinned menacingly at Yami. "Sweet mother of Luna! He's transforming too! But who or what is he becoming?" Yami asked.

Weevil then exclaimed in a weird voice, "I am Cornholio! My plot hole will speak now! Heh-heh-heh!"

"It's time to duel, you strange silly pony!" Yami yelled. "Are you threatening me?" Weevil asked in his strange voice before returning back to his normal voice. "I summon my Generic Insect! Heh-heh!"

"Wow, check out all the imagery!" Téa commented while Yami played the Horn of the Unicorn card on his Feral Imp in order to raise his Attack Points. "What are you talking about, Téa? There ain't anything suspicious about this duel." Joey questioned.

"Now, quiver in fear as my knight's mighty lance penetrates your cocoon!" Yami announced. "Huh. I guess you're right…" Téa muttered while Mai arrived on the scene.

"Look, plot has arrived!" Tristen pointed out. "You're all wasting your time. Yugi doesn't stand a chance! He's not even experienced enough." Mai boasted.

"Compared to friendship and compassion, experience is meaningless!" Téa told Mai. "Keep telling yourself that…" Mai retorted. "GRR! I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Téa shouted with an annoyed expression.

The light pink Earth Pony was held back by Joey who asked, "Would you two please stop arguing on whose better?! I'm trying to look at Mai's plot here!" Right at this point, Yami said, "I activate Deus Ex Machina!"

"Hey, heh-heh, no fair, heh-heh, you can't use Spell Cards on my turn!" Weevil yelled. "Tell it to the writing staff! Summoned Skull, destroy his cheap Mothra imitation!" Yami retorted. Joey and Tristen cheered in victory, "Yay! We were totally ineffectual!"

"I lost! Heh-heh…and stuff. Heh-heh." Weevil said while watching the illusion of his monster getting destroyed. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before forcing somepony to part with their valuables. Now, hand over the Star Chips and kiss my hooves!" Yami commanded.

"Darn it! Heh-heh…this card game sucks! Heh-heh." Weevil said.

The peach alicorn told him, "Settle down, plotmunch!"

**Author's Note:**

That was the end of Episode 4. Who else will Yugi duel next? Are you all asking yourself 'Will Kaiba come back onto the show?' and 'What's Bakura up to?'. Tune in next episode!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

The episode began slightly different again as we see a picture of Yami levitating a box of cereal as he said, "My Little Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugiohs. They're Yugi-licious…wait, is that even a word?"

"It lets the foals know that they're tasty." The director replied. "Yes, but Yugi-licious? Are they supposed to taste like Yugi or something?" Yami asked.

"Yami…" The director groaned. "How do you go around testing something like that? I mean, besides the obvious method…" Yami protested.

"Just…say…the…line…you amateur." The director told him with an annoyed expression. "Fine…Yugiohs! Apparently they're Yugi-licious. Ok, now where's my [bleep]ing paycheck?" Yami groaned.

Then, an opening sequence was shown while music from the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime began to play; Yugi was shown putting a deck of cards in a slot. Next, he swung a whip for no reason as a close up of the Millennium Puzzle is shown and there was a flash of light as the 'Talk to the hoof' scene from Episode 1 is shown as well as the show's logo.

We open to a shot of Duelist Kingdom as Joey said, "Even though I'm the clear underdog in this tournament, the fact that I'm a main character pretty much assures me a place in the finals."

"Yes, but the fact that you're a comic relief character pretty much means that you can't possibly win!" Téa retorted. "Nyeh!" Joey yelped as he fell over anime style. "He's just excited because this is the first episode that actually revolves around his character." Yugi claimed.

"I can't wait until I get MY own episode!" Tristen exclaimed happily. Crickets were heard chirping as he then asked, "It's never going to happen, is it?"

"Does the words 'robot monkey' mean anything to you?" Téa asked in annoyance.

"It's at times like this that I miss hanging out with my sister." Joey said to himself while a flashback was shown.

Flashback

_"Where are we, Joey? Where are you taking me, big brother?" A young Serenity asked a young Joey._

_"To the beach, that's what you said you wanted, right?" Young Joey answered._

_"Actually, I rather be at home playing video games." Young Serenity replied._

_"We're going to the beach." Young Joey said with an annoyed expression._

_Young Serenity then told him, "Joey, you're the world's best brother, maybe one day you'll win a card game to treat my eyesight."_

_"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Your voice is just so high pitched." Young Joey said. "I love you, Joey." Young Serenity told him._

_"Nope, didn't catch that either." Young Joey replied. "Can we go home now?" Young Serenity asked Young Joey._

_"Seriously, stop talking, you silly filly!" Young Joey responded._

End of flashback

Back in the present, Joey thought to himself, I promise ya, sis, I promise I'll win this tournament and get the prize money. Then, you'll be able to afford speaking lessons and you'll learn to talk good like what I do.

"You lost, crybaby! Now, give me your Star Chips!" A voice yelled in the distance. "Since there's only one other female character on this island, that has to be Mai." Téa said to her friends.

At the nearby duel arena, a pony who was wearing a bee costume for some reason yelled, "It's not fair! I thought disguising myself as a bee would help me win!"

"Ain't it a little unfair for a mare going around and challenging foals at card games?" Joey asked.

"Wow, Yugi, you have such small hooves." Mai began as she took one of Yugi's hooves and Téa went nuts. The alert sound from Metal Gear Solid is heard when she grabbed his hoof.

"I like that in a stallion." She said. Téa then shouted in a weird robotic voice, "BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!"

"My plot challenges you to a duel!" Mai told the peach Manehatten Earth Pony.

"Samurai Warrior Stallion! Attack her Pegasus Aerobics instructor!" Joey shouted.

"Wait, Joey!" Yugi called out. "In this episode, flying monsters have more of an advantage over land based monsters for no explained reason."

As he said this, the Pegasus Aerobics instructor destroyed the Samurai Warrior Stallion. "How did ya summon that monster without even looking at your cards?" Joey asked with a shocked expression.

"I have ESP!" Mai replied. "Whoa! Too much information!" Joey yelled. "ESP! Not PMS!" Mai yelled with an annoyed expression. "Oh, so you're physic…" Joey gasped in realization.

"Bingo. And it's not a trick, so don't even bother trying to figure it out." Mai said.

Suddenly, Joey smelled something strong and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! You just sprayed your cards with perfume!" "No way! How can an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy?!" Mai gasped.

"It sure is lucky that I still don't have that cold from the previous episode, otherwise I wouldn't be able to notice something like that." Joey told her.

"Joey needs help, Yugi! Transform into your sexy alter ego!" Téa commanded. "Ta-dada-da-dadaa! Alicorn Power!" Yugi yelled while he transformed into Yami.

The alicorn told his friend, "Don't let her plot distract you, Joey! Her cards share one distinct weakness." "What's that?" Joey asked. "They've all been censored by 4Kids." Yami answered.

"That's right! With the power of 4Kids and sexism, I can win this duel!" Joey said with a determined expression. "Time Roulette, go!" The Time Wizard was summoned and attacked as the Time Warp song was heard playing. "Thousand Dragon! Attack all three of her harpies at once!" Joey commanded.

As the dragon attacked, Tristen asked, "Doesn't anypony know the rules to this tournament?"

"How…could I lose…to such an amateur?" Mai questioned in shock. "That's just what ya get for being a mare. With pony parts." Joey taunted. "Well done, Joey. You won your first duel. Just remember you're nothing without me. NOTHING!" Yami said.

"Hooray for censorship!" Joey cheered as the 4Kids logo appeared above him.

An image of a familiar dark blue unicorn appeared with a caption that read, 'guess who's back next episode?'

**Author's Note:**

That was Episode 5! Who's excited for the next one? Like it said in the end, 'guess who's back next episode'? Stay tuned for the next episode to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"Actually, I do eat cupcakes. They're good stuff!" Yami said while an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards uncovered the screen to show Yugi and his friends in the coast of Duelist Kingdom, talking to an Earth Pony stallion with dark grey eyes, a black mane, and a light blue coat with a harpoon as a cutie mark. His name is Mako Tsunami.

"Thanks for sharing your fish with us, Mako." Yugi said to him. "Ha-ha! Don't worry, my friends, there's plenty more where that came from!" Mako chuckled.

"We should better be going." Yugi told Mako. "Leaving so soon, are you?" Mako asked. "What a swell pony!" Tristen commented. "I like that he does pretty cool stuff." Téa said.

Suddenly, Mako threw his harpoon at Yugi who turned around just in time to narrowly avoid it. "AH!" Yugi yelped. "Holy [bleep] on a [bleep] sandwich!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Did-did you just throw a harpoon at me?" Yugi stammered nervously. "I didn't want you to leave…and I wasn't sure how else to get your attention." Mako responded.

"Just ask! Just say, 'hey, Yugi. Could you stay a little longer?' don't lob a harpoon at me! Seriously, that's like the rudest thing ever!" Yugi exclaimed, a British accent starting to creep in.

"Hey, Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe—"Mako began, but Yugi interrupted him. "Well, it isn't going to work now! Not after you almost skewered me!" Yugi shouted while still using the British accent.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say…" Mako said. "Maybe it's better if we just left." Yugi suggested in his normal voice. "No hard feelings about the harpoon incident, right?" Mako asked. "Get a life, you freaky fish pony!" Joey called out as he left with his friends.

"I am NOT a freaky fish pony!" Mako yelled. "Mako's a freaky fish pony!" Tristen and Joey taunted.

Mako then turned and said, "Well, at least the ocean will never leave me. Right, ocean?" There was no answer, followed by him asking, "Why don't you ever answer me, ocean?"

Then, the opening sequence from the previous episode played again. The theme from Mission: Impossible was heard playing as a shot of a tower of Pegasus's castle is shown while a poorly disguised Mokuba was seen trying to escape by levitating long pieces of cloth as a latter.

Then, there was a record scratch heard as the cloth began falling apart. "I probably should've thought this through!" The grey unicorn screamed, falling through a bunch of trees. "Oh! Ow, my neck! Man, I'm sure glad I'm a talking multi colored cartoon pony!"

He emerged from a hedge while rubbing his flank after the fall. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends were talking about what just happened earlier.

"That Mako was a [bleep]ing psycho!" Yugi commented. "It's enough to make you appreciate that Pegasus stallion." Joey said. "Attention, duelists! My mane is assaulting you!" They heard the Hair Guy announce as he grabbed a random pony with his mouth.

"I'm actually going to do something for once!" Tristen declared, running up to the Hair Guy and bucking him away. "My voice gives me super strength!"

"Yes, but my mane gives me the power to defy gravity!" The Hair Guy declared while defying gravity to the light brown Earth pony a flying kick. "Oh the humanity!" Tristen cried out as he was knocked onto the ground.

"I somehow found this foal that doesn't have any Star Chips, so I'm going to throw him off the island." The Hair Guy explained while still holding the colt with his mouth. "Cool, let's watch!" Tristen declared.

The Hair Guy threw the loser into the boat as he said, "Get in there, you little runt." Weevil was also there, unpleased that he had lost that duel against Yugi.

"Hey, heh-heh, don't rock the boat, plotmunch!" He told the colt that joined the eliminated contestants. The colt explained, "But I didn't lose my Star Chips, they were stolen! I swear it on the life of my pink coat!" "Don't worry, we'll get your Star Chips back." Yugi reassured the colt.

"You mean, you'll bring them back to me?" The colt asked with an excited expression. "I never said that." Yugi hold him. A familiar colt jumped out of the bushes, still in the bad disguise, announcing, "Thanks to this awesome disguise, you'll never figure out my identity!"

Joey immediately recognized the unicorn colt. "Hey, it's Kaiba's shrill voiced little brother!" The Earth pony exclaimed.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my brother!" Mokuba said as he entered the duel arena.

Flashback

_"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother._

_"They wrote my character out of the show, Mokuba." Kaiba answered with a disappointed expression. "No way!" Mokuba gasped. "But you're Yugi's arch rival!"_

_"And I haven't been in a single episode since he defeated me. Since he's the star, he thinks he can hog all the screen time to himself. I mean, just look at Bakura." Kaiba explained._

_"Who the hay is Bakura?" Mokuba questioned. "Precisely!" Kaiba nodded. "Now, I'm going to go hide in some undisclosed location. You stay here and guard my multi-million dollar company while I'm gone. 'Kay thanks." "But Seto, what if an evil group tries to take over while you're missing?" Mokuba asked._

_"Oh, come on, Mokuba. What are the odds of that happening?" Kaiba questioned, being cocky in not thinking about that._

_We cut to Pegasus talking to an evil group, asking, "So, let me get this straight, gentlecolts. Now that Kaiba-boy has gone missing, you wish to seize control of his company?"_

_"That is correct!" The evil group answered. "I [bleep]ing knew it!" Mokuba told himself._

End of flashback

"For the love of Cadance, are we going to duel or are we going to stand around having flashbacks?" Yami groaned.

"Thanks to you, Pegasus abducted me! And my brother's company is about to be taken by public suits!" Mokuba responded. "All because I beat him in a card game?" Yami asked. "That's right!" Mokuba answered with a nod. "You're some kind of moron, you know that?" Yami questioned.

"A moron whose got all your Star Chips!" Mokuba retorted while levitating the Star Chips before running off. "Dang, that foal moves fast!" Yami commented. "Stealing makes everything better!" The colt stated.

"Wait, Mokuba! You mustn't do such a thing! Think-what would your brother say if he saw you now?" Yami told the grey unicorn colt. In Mokuba's head, he heard Kaiba say, "Well done, Mokuba. Now, steal something from Joey too!"

"Ok, what would he say if he wasn't a complete jerk?" Yami asked. "You're right, Yugi. I'll return the Star Chips. Just as long as you let my brother back onto the show." Mokuba sighed in defeat.

"That's fine by me." The peach alicorn agreed. "And maybe you can give Bakura a bigger role too." Mokuba suggested. "Don't push your luck, kid!" Yami said.

Elsewhere, Kaiba was seen levitating a screwdriver and attempting to build what looked like a disk. "I've designed these new hologram doohickeys, so they'll help me defeat Yugi. I'm sure the cold hoof of technology will be able to overcome his magic." He told himself.

Suddenly, two dragons appeared behind him with their claws wrapped around nothing. "Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns!" One of them yelled. Kaiba bucked a chair at them while yelling, "I'm too rich to die!" before jumping out a window.

"There's no way he could've survived that fall." The second dragon commented. "Actually, I seem to be fine." Kaiba said from below. "Nope, he's defiantly dead." The first dragon confirmed.

"You two are idiots!" Kaiba yelled. "At least we're not dead like you!" The second dragon taunted. "You better not be stealing my deck up there!" Kaiba called out.

The first dragon took Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon card, saying, "He won't need this now that he's deceased."

At Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba approached the Hair Guy while levitating the Star Chips. "We got the Star Chips!" He declared. "Rejected!" The Hair Guy yelled, knocking the Star Chips away and grabbing Mokuba with his mouth. "I'm glad I took those foal grabbing classes."

"Unhand him, you nameless pony!" Yami commanded. "Meet me at the dueling field and we'll discuss it." The Hair Guy said.

Later, Yami and the group met up with the Hair Guy and Mokuba at the Dueling Field. "Attention, duelists! I'm still not going to unhand him!" The Hair Guy announced. "What a pointless interlude!" Tristen commented as the shot of a familiar dark blue unicorn was shown, but his coat was a darker shade than normal.

"Wait, that looks like Kaiba!" Téa pointed out. "This time, Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Kaiba declared.

"Oh no! He even has less personality than before!" Tristen yelled.

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, Kaiba apparently 'died' and now, his ghost wants to challenge Yugi to a duel! LOL, invisible guns...If your wondering why Yugi went all British in the beginning was because in the original episode, LittleKuriboh was still new to voice acting, so the accent accidently slipped there. Anyways, tune in next episode to find out what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"Previously on My Little Yu-Gi-Oh…" Yami said while an image of him surrounded by cards is shown while The Lonely Man from the Incredible Hulk 1977 TV show is heard playing.

The cards uncovered the screen to reveal Téa talking to Yugi. "Yugi, Yami's the father." Téa told him.

"Tristen, don't leave me!" Joey yelled. "I'm sorry, Joey, it's just not working out between us." Tristen explained. "But I love you!" Joey protested. "Yugi, Weevil's the father!" Téa declared.

"Grandpa! So YOU'RE the one who made Tristen into cupcakes!" Yugi gasped. "Yes, it was I!" Grandpa yelled. "Yugi, Bakura's the—" Téa began. "No [bleep]ing way!" Yugi yelled.

"Ok, I lied about that one." Téa corrected herself. "This time, Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Kaiba's ghost said.

Tristen then told Yugi, "Yugi, you're the father!"

"And now, the thrilling conclusion…wait a minute, did any of that stuff actually happen?" Yami finished.

The opening sequence then played.

We open to the dueling field where the Hair Guy announced, "Attention, duelists! My mane has abducted this small foal! If you want me to release him, you must face Seto Kaiba's ghost in a duel."

"Are you trying to tell me that Kaiba came back from the dead just to play a card game with me?" Yami asked. "Yes!" The Hair Guy answered with a nod. "Either this is a trick or this show is dumber than I thought." Yami said.

"It's true, Yugi, I've returned from the dead in order to defeat you . My desire for vengeance was so strong that even Tartarus itself could not hope to contain—" Kaiba's ghost began, but was interrupted by Yami. "Ok, time out! Does anypony believe for even one second that this pony's a ghost?" Yami asked.

"I do!" Tristen responded. "Anypony else besides Tristen?" Yami questioned. "I do!" Tristen called out.

"What's your point?" Kaiba's ghost asked. "My point is that you're not a ghost! No effing way!" Yami declared. "Then, explain why I have this: the Hitotsu-Me Giant!" Kaiba's ghost yelled while summoning said monster.

"Oh. You're right. That defiantly proves it…" Yami said sarcastically. "Look, I'm a ghost, ok? Quit being such a jerk!" Kaiba's ghost snapped with an annoyed expression. "If you're a ghost, then I'm straight!" Yami yelled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island, Kaiba was seen hiding among the trees, muttering, "Now that Pegasus thinks I'm dead, I can work on redeeming my character in the eyes of the fans! Wait a minute, how the hay did I climb up the side of a cliff while levitating a briefcase? And, for the matter, how the hay did I get here? Into the Kaiba Cave!"

He levitated a chain which opened a trap door while the 1960s Batman TV show theme played as he levitated a book in the cave's bookcase which moved the shelf. "Hi there, Kaiba! I'm your inappropriately voiced computer system!" A computer greeted.

"Wait a second, do you mean I have to spend the entire episode talking to a machine?" Kaiba asked. "It's like looking the mirror, isn't it?" The computer questioned. "Using my leet haxzor skills, I'm going to take down one of Pegasus's satellites, so that I can gain access to his computer systems. Hooray for cyber terrorism!" Kaiba said.

"It looks like you're just pressing the same keys over and over again." The computer pointed out. "That's because I learned how to hack by watching old episodes of Hoof Trek." Kaiba responded.

"Since I'm such an advanced computer, I can make Pegasus's computer systems look like a really boring video game." The computer said as it showed a shot of what looked like a video game.

Suddenly, a blue screen with white text appeared on screen. "Ah! The Blue Screen of Death! My mortal enemy…" Kaiba yelped in seeing this.

Back on the dueling field, Kaiba (?) said, "You don't stand a ghost of a chance, Yugi, because this time I'm—""How many times are you going to use that line?!" Yami demanded in annoyance.

A black screen appeared with the caption reading, 'honestly, they use that pun way too much. Here, I'll prove it'. Scenes from the original are seen, along with the characters talking in awkward voices.

The first scene was Kaiba (?) saying in a dual voice, "It's me, Kaiba. And this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance!" "Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating because this time he IS a ghost!" The Hair Guy said.

Then, it showed what looked like a zombie pony. "I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a duel against me!" The zombie pony declared.

A black screen appeared with the show's logo along with a caption that read, 'where bad puns go to die'.

"Oooooh, I'm a ghost…Oooooh." Kaiba (?) said, pretending to be a ghost. "Oh stop it! You're not fooling anypony." Yami groaned. "It's a ghost!" Tristen yelled. "Tristen doesn't count." Yami corrected himself.

"That's not my brother! Everypony says that he's a bad pony, but he's not!" Mokuba yelled. "He stole my grandfather's favorite card, put him in the hospital, and left you at the mercy of his enemies! Face it, kid, your brother's a scumbag!" Yami responded.

Underground, the real Kaiba's horn glowed while he declared, "Even though I'm his arch rival, I've installed this virus to help Yugi win. Finally, being a rich nerd pays off."

"You really DO need to get out more." The computer commented. "See, you're not a ghost at all!" Yami declared while Kaiba (?) began shape shifting. "You're some kind of… gay changeling clown apparently." The shape shifting unicorn then exploded into a changeling wearing a dark purple cape.

"Ewwww, it's slightly more disturbing than regular clowns!" Téa yelled. "Actually, I'm not a clown. I'm Seto Kaiba's evil side brought back from the Shadow Realm." The changeling explained.

"That's even less believable than the whole ghost story! You don't even know what you are, do you?" Yami asked. "No…" The changeling responded.

"Didn't think so. MIND CRUSH!" Yami replied while mind crushing the changeling to death. "Did I just kill a gay changeling clown?"

"That ghost didn't scare me even though I did just [bleep] myself." Tristen said. "He didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Yami declared as he used the overused line.

Laughter from the others was heard all around the area. "Hey, what happened to Mokuba?" Joey asked. "Who cares?" Yami responded.

A black screen appeared with the image of Bakura, but as a unicorn with the captions 'his time is at hand' and at bottom in brackets 'we're all gonna die'.

**Author's Note:**

What a twist, huh? Anyways, what do you think will happen next? Who will Yugi duel next? Will Joey and Mai have a rematch duel? What exactly IS Bakura up to? Will Kaiba ever reveal that he's alive still? Tune in next episode!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"My Little Yu-Gi-Oh is the production of the Foals' Television Workshop." Yami said while an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards uncovered the screen to reveal Duelist Kingdom at sunset as Joey commented, "It sure is a shame that Mokuba got foalnapped again. If we had been paying the slightest bit of attention, it probably wouldn't have happened."

Yugi, now his normal self, reassured him, "Oh, he gets foalnapped like once a week. I'm sure he gets used to it by now."

Meanwhile, Mokuba was chained up in Pegasus's dungeon, groaning, "It feels like I'm dying inside!"

Back with the main characters, Yugi turned to his friends and smiled. "Come on, let's play some more card games." He decided. "Hey, look! Some idiot dropped his cards!" Joey pointed out.

"Hands off, those are mine." Tristen said in a different voice. "Tristen! What the hay happened to your voice?" Joey gasped. "It sounds all weird and stuff!" Yugi continued.

"What are you all talking about?" Tristen asked while still using the different voice. "Seriously, it sounds completely different!" Joey yelled. "Does it hurt to talk like that?" Yugi asked.

"I've always sounded like this, I swear!" Tristen protested. "That voice is all wrong." Téa commented.

"What happened to the Tristen I knew and loved? This is unacceptable!" Joey yelled. Then, the opening sequence played.

"It sure feels good that my friends are backing me up." He said. "Man, Joey, these ponies look way out of your league. Maybe we should go looking for some three year olds." Tristen commented.

"He'd be better facing a dueling monkey!" Téa added. "You're all the worst friends ever!" Joey yelled.

Mai appeared and greeted, "Hello, Joseph. Happy to see me?"

"Yes, talking plot, I'm VERY happy to see you!" Joey said. "Say hello to your next opponent." Mai told Joey as she moved out of the way to reveal Rex standing behind her.

"It's Rex Raptor!" Yugi gasped. "He was a regional finalist." "Heh. You said 'regional'." Rex snickered.

"I foolishly accept your challenge!" Joey agreed. "Don't do it, Joey! He'll clearly wipe the floor with you." Tristen warned him. "It is implied that I am bucking you!" Joey yelled while he bucked Tristen off screen as Mai watched with a shocked expression.

"Gasp!" Téa exclaimed. "Hey, no fair! You can't buck me while I'm off screen!" Tristen shouted.

Joey retorted, "You had it coming! Ever since your voice changed, you've become a completely different pony. Actually, you've been like the same pony, but with a different voice. But you know what I mean!"

"Good luck winning this card game without MY help…" Tristen grumbled, leaving. "Yeah, 'cause you're SUCH an important character." Joey said sarcastically.

"Just remember our deal, Rex!" Mai reminded the Earth Pony. "And watch out for his Time Wizard. That's what he used to destroy my harpies!" "You have what?" Rex asked dumbly. "HARPIES!" Mai repeated.

"I can't understand you!" Rex yelled. "I'm gonna go find Tristen." Yugi told Téa before leaving. Téa muttered as he left, "Oh, I love it when he abandons me…"

Tristen was seen near a pond while dunking his head in and out, saying, "Must…wash…away…the sin!"

"Hey, Tristen. What's up?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, what are you doing here? You should be helping Joey!" Tristen said.

"Joey doesn't need my help. Don't you get it, Tristen? This is Joey's coming of age episode where he proves that he's a real stallion by winning a foal's card game all by himself!" Yugi explained as a caption that read 'seriously' appeared on screen. "Well, he's got a hot sister, so I guess I can forgive him for assaulting me." Tristen decided.

"And that's what true friendship is all about!" Yugi commented. "What?" Tristen asked. "Let's just go back." Yugi said.

By this time, Joey seemed to be winning the duel when Yugi and Tristen came back. "Hey, Joey! I came to give you my support!" Tristen exclaimed. "Hey, Tristen! I don't care!" Joey called back before he summoned the Time Wizard. "Time Roulette go!"

The Time Wizard attacked while music by Huey Lewis and the News played in the background. "Check it out, my dragon's stoned." Rex commented.

"Well done, Joey! You believed in the Heart of the Cards and it came through for you!" Yugi grinned. "Actually, it was more like dumb luck." Joey shrugged. "Same thing, really." Yugi said.

Meanwhile, Mai was seen standing on a cliff, telling herself, "Now that I'm all alone, nothing could possibly go wrong." But then, something grabbed the Earth Pony by her tail. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" A voice yelled while dragging Mai into the bushes.

With the main characters, a rustling sound was heard while they were sitting around a campfire in a clearing. "There's something in the bushes!" Téa stated as the others turned to the commotion.

'Ave Satani' from the Omen began playing as a familiar white Earth Pony walked into the clearing. Then, a caption appeared at the bottom of the screen reading, 'cue screaming fan fillies'.

"Hello, everypony. It's me, Bakura! I've been stalking you for the past five episodes. I hope that doesn't seem too suspicious." He greeted.

"Do we know you?" Yugi asked. "He does seem familiar somehow." Tristen said. "What's the deal with his inappropriate accent?" Joey questioned.

The music started playing again as it showed a close up of Bakura. "Let's all compare ourselves to our cards to set up a plot point for the next episode." Yugi suggested.

"I'm the Flaming Swordsstallion!" Joey declared. "I'm the Cyber Commander." Tristen said. "I'm the Magician of Fate." Téa said. "And I'm the Dark Magician!" Yugi grinned. "What about you, Bakura?"

"This is my favorite card…" Bakura began, showing a card that had Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy games as a pony surrounded by fire as the music continued playing. "Whoops, wrong one!" He said before showing off another card. "There we go; The Change of Heart. If you want to know how it works, we can have a duel right now."

The music continued playing. "That sounds innocent enough." Yugi commented. Suddenly, Bakura's mane became stiff and rigged while some of the bangs angled upward as his cutie mark turned into a black heart with bat wings and a unicorn horn appeared on his head. "By the way, there's something I'd like you to know." Bakura informed before a pause happened.

After the pause, he said in a different voice as his Millennium Ring glowed, "You're a bunch of idiots!"

"This came completely out of nowhere!" Yugi exclaimed while the Main Characters passed out. "That's what you get for hogging all my screen time, you fool!" Florence, Bakura's evil alter ego, snarled.

"Now to take the Millennium Puzzle and take your roll as main character…" When he touched the puzzle, it started glowing and Yugi transformed into Yami. "What in Zorc's name is going on?!" The British unicorn demanded.

"Get your hooves off of my puzzle, you limey fruitcake!" Yami yelled, getting back up.

"What say you and I have a card game to decide who gets to be the main character? And when I win, the show is all mine!" Florence challenged his opponent. "Ok, but who are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm Bakura!" Florence answered. "Never heard of you." Yami commented.

**Author's Note:**

Originally, at the end, I was going to do the tribute to Tristen's voice, but ran out of time. Anyways, another twist! Bakura has a darker side. Who will win this duel: Yami or Florence? Stay tuned for the next episode!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

As we see an image of Yami surrounded by cards, we hear some gibberish which the subtitles translate it as, 'Previously on the My Little Yu-Gi-Oh…'

The cards covered the screen to reveal the main characters sitting around their campfire from the previous episode. Rustling was heard from the bushes as Téa yelped in surprise.

Joey said something in gibberish, the subtitles reading, 'What is this new devilry?' Bakura walked out of the bushes while the main characters gasped while Yugi said something in gibberish, translated to 'Behold, it is the Bakura'. Joey commented something in gibberish, the subtitles saying, 'Hereupon, my fears are alleviated'.

As the characters sat around a tree stump, Tristen said something in gibberish which the subtitles translated it to, 'Bakura has been permitted the friendship'. Yugi said something in gibberish with shocked expression, translated to 'You have a Millennium Item unexpectedly!'

Florence's voice was heard talking in gibberish, translated to English as 'Indeed and with it's powers I can make my voice sound gruff and sexy as well as change my cutie mark and get a unicorn horn'.

As this was said, the screen rippled as Bakura transformed into Florence. Joey asked something in gibberish which translated to 'Poor weather conditions?'. Yugi said some gibberish as the subtitles read, 'This is an unfortunate turn of events!'. Florence said a long string of words in gibberish which translated as 'Yes'.

The Millennium Ring then glowed which caused the main characters to pass out. Florence snarled in gibberish which the captions translated as 'All of your puzzle are belong to me!'. He reached for the puzzle, but it glowed which turned Yugi into Yami. Florence growled which translated to English as, 'Do not want!'. Then, he gasped in gibberish as Yami got up, the subtitles reading, 'Oh no! Alicorn Powers!' Yami said something in gibberish as the subtitles read, 'How dare you tamper with my jewelry, villainous cur!' Florence said something in gibberish which translated as, 'The card game of us commences'.

After a slight pause, he continued while the subtitles read, 'Right after these words from our sponsor.'

Then, the opening sequence began playing. As a vision of all the Millennium Items appeared, Florence explained, "Once I gain all seven Millennium Items, I shall use their vaguely established powers to destroy the world! But first I'm going to beat you in a card game!" "Not if I can help, you albino creampuff!" Yami retorted while levitating a card down onto the field. "I summon the Cyber Commander AKA Tristen's favorite monster even though he doesn't actually play this game."

When the card was summoned, Tristen was seen dressed up as the Cyber Commander. "I'm surprisingly buff!" He declared, still using the different voice from the previous episode.

"By the gods, that's exactly what I want to look like!" Yami gasped. Florence then commanded, "White Magical Hat, send his Cyber Commander to the Graveyard!" The White Magical Hat then killed Tristen, not the voice, but the actual pony. "NO! TRISTEN! He was the finest mind of his generation!" Yami cried out before levitating another card down. "I summon the Flaming Swordsstallion AKA Joey's favorite monster."

Then, the Flaming Swordsstallion appeared as Joey who asked, "Uh oh, have I been cross-dressing in my sleep again?"

"It seems that Bakura has placed our souls into each of our favorite cards. Either that or he's turned you all into cosplayers." Yami replied. "That monster!" Joey yelled. "By the way, Tristen's dead." Yami told him. "Oh no, not again!" Joey groaned. "I also summon the Dark Magician." Yami added as he levitated the card onto the field.

Then, Yugi was seen dressed up as the Dark Magician. "I slightly look more ridiculous than usual!" He commented. "And now I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Tristen's original voice!" Yami declared, activating the card while Tristen appeared.

"Hey, what gives?! I liked my new voice! Ponies were starting to take me seriously!" Tristen protested in his original voice. "Sorry, Tristen, but it's much easier to make fun of you this way." Yami apologized. "Wait a second, why are there two Yugis?" Joey asked. "I'm not sure, but when I'm dueling, it's like I feel a powerful voice inside my head telling me how to win!" Yugi answered. "Does that mean you've been cheating?" Tristen asked. "Well, it's more complicated than that—"Yugi began, but was interrupted by Joey. "Sounds like cheatin' to me, Yug." Joey said.

"It's not cheating! It's more like a spiritual connection that goes far beyond any—"Yugi protested.

"Hey, Big Yugi! Has Little Yugi been cheating this whole time?" Joey asked Yami who nodded. "Oh, you all can just go straight to Tartarus!" Yugi snapped.

"Now, I'll place Téa in face down position!" Yami declared while putting the Magician of Fate card down. Téa appeared on the field dressed as the Magician of Fate as she stared at the staff she held in her hooves and commented, "This looks like something out of a bad fanfic!"

_If only she'd picked the Dark Magician Filly! Mmm, Dark Magician Filly…_Yugi thought.

"Good luck overcoming my Pony-Eater Bug!" Florence announced suddenly. "One of us has to sacrifice themselves in order to kill that monster! I nominate Tristen." Yugi explained. "Seconded!" Téa responded.

Suddenly, Joey ran forward while yelling, "Don't worry, Tristen! I've always wanted to die wearing a dress! I REGRET NOTHING!" Then, he attacked the bug and the two vanished. "Soon, I'll be the only character left! I've always wanted my own cartoon. I think I'll call it 'Zorc and Pals'!" Florence declared.

Then, it showed the opening to the show he mentioned while the lyrics of the theme song were shown on top of the screen while two drawings of Florence's head were moving up and down at the bottom sides of the screen. "Who's that crazy kook destroyin' the world? It's Zorc!" The narrator sang. "That's me!" Zorc said as it showed a close up of him on screen. "It's Zorc and Pals!" The narrator finished.

In the show, Florence asked, "Zorc, did you forget our anniversary AGAIN?" A laugh track was heard playing in the background. "Yes, I was too busy destroying the world." Zorc answered while another laugh track was heard. "I have slaughtered millions." More laughter was heard. "That's my Zorc!" Florence smiled evilly.

"The blood of the innocent will flow without end! His name is Zorc and he's destroying the world!" The narrator sang.

Back to the real story, Florence asked Yami, "What do you think, Pharaoh?"

"I think you'll be taken off the air faster than you can say 'Arrested Development'!" Yami answered. "That was my favorite show…why did they have to cancel it?" Téa sobbed.

Suddenly, the Magician of Fate card began glowing. "Téa's tears activated her special ability making her attack and defense points look completely inaccurate!" Yugi explained. "Yes and it allows me to recycle Monster Reborn!" Yami declared as he levitated a card down.

Joey was pulled out of the graveyard just in time as he begged to the Reaper of Cards, "Please don't kill me! I have three best friends! Kill them instead!"

Then, he was transported back to the field. "It's ok, Joey, my alter ego brought you back to life with a Spell Card." Yugi reassured his friend. "That's right!" Tristen nodded.

"How many times am I going to have to kill you ponies before you stay dead?" Florence sighed in annoyance, levitating a familiar card for the others to see. "The Change of Heart! That's Bakura's favorite card!" Yugi gasped.

"Yes and with it, I'm going to turn you into a villain! That way, you'll know what it's like to have your plans foiled by a bunch of card game obsessed morons!" Florence declared.

As he levitated a card onto the table, an illusion of Bakura as the Change of Heart appeared. "Look, it's the real Bakura!" Yugi pointed out. Bakura switched places with another monster as he explained, "I've taken control of this mare's body to save you all. And I don't mind telling you it feels bloody great!"

"By the gods, that's exactly what I want to look like!" Florence exclaimed. "Conveniently, my Millennium Puzzle allows me to put souls back into their original bodies." Yami stated, switching Bakura and Florence's souls' places.

Now a monster on the field, Florence yelled in annoyance, "How dare you defy me?! Wait until Zorc hears about this!"

"FINISH HIM!" Yami announced in the Mortal Kombat voice. "Super Special Awesome Attack!" Yugi declared as he used an attack. "Oh bugger me!" Florence exclaimed, getting sent to the graveyard. "I shall be a main character! Even though it'll take me another 200 bloody episodes!"

The duel was now over as the characters returned to their original bodies. "I say, that plot line made a lot more sense in the original manga." Bakura commented. "Where did you get your evil ring from, Bakura?" Yugi asked him. "My father bought it while he was in Saddle Arabia looking to purchase some blue mane dye." Bakura explained.

Joey rubbed his mane, telling his friends, "Man, I had the most unbelievable dream! There were two Yugis and Bakura was a main character!"

"I usually enjoy dreams about two Yugis, but that one was very disappointing." Téa said.

Far in the distance, Mai was heard yelling, "My plot is in danger!"

"Hey, that sounds like the plot for the next episode! Come on, gang, let's see what it is!" Yugi declared. The group ran off together as it cut to a freeze frame. "Oh no! The animation budget ran out!" Tristen yelled.

**Author's Note:**

That was Episode 9! So, Tristen's old voice is back! Yay! Stay tuned for the next episode!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"Who keeps throwing these cards at me? It's not funny, you know! Stop it!" Yami exclaimed as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards uncovered the screen to reveal Mai losing a duel. "NO! My Pegasi! I can't believe I lost!" She yelled while her Life Points dropped to zero.

Across the duel field, a dragon declared, "Maybe next time you'll put more than three monsters in your deck! I'll be taking your Star Chips now."

"Super Special Awesome rescue!" Yugi yelled, running on screen with his friends. "We heard screaming, is everypony ok?"

"I lost another duel." Mai replied. "You were screaming because of that? What are you, five years old?" Yugi asked. "It was very distressing!" Mai retorted.

Joey was seen being pushed back and forth by Tristen and Bakura while snapping, "We were trying to sleep! Honestly, this is exactly why I hate blonde maned ponies!"

"Calm down, Joey, you bloody wanker!" Bakura yelled. "She was my easiest foe yet! Her giant plot was no match for my enormous snout!" The dragon explained as he held Mai up by her hoof.

"Don't worry, Mai. Since I'm the main character, it'll be quick for me to win back your Star Chips." Yugi reassured Mai while his Millennium Puzzle began glowing. "Time for me to recycle my sexy transformation sequence."

The 'Shaft' theme song began playing as Yugi transformed into Yami. "It's time to duel, sucker! Can you dig it?" Yami asked, pointing to the dragon.

"That Yugi's one bad mother—"Joey began, but was interrupted by Tristen and Téa. "Shut your mouth!" They yelled in the background.

"I was talking about Yugi." Joey told them. "Then, we can dig it!" Tristen and Téa yelled back.

A different opening was shown while the 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' theme played as clips from Yu-Gi-Oh were shown while the subtitles read, 'The card game's thesis will soon be set in defense mode with surging, hot life-points if you activate a trap card. Embracing the Swords of Revealing Light, young colt, play some card games!' and then, the show's logo appeared before we cut back to the duel field.

"It looks like it's my lucky day, Yugi!" The dragon smirked while entering the duel arena. "Pegasus offered a vast reward to anypony who can eliminate you from the tournament. "

"Yeah, maybe you can use the money to afford a voice that doesn't frighten small foals." Yami said sarcastically. "I'll teach you to make fun of me!" The dragon snapped as he pushed a button and grappling hooks grabbed Yami's hooves. "Hey, these things must come in handy." Yami commented.

The dragon pressed another button and flames shot at Yami while 'Disco Inferno' played in the background. "Yugi's in big trouble!" Mai pointed out. "I agree with Mai's plot!" Joey nodded.

"This is the worst vacation ever!" Tristen yelled. "Hahahahahaha! It's so much fun being a bully!" The dragon laughed.

"You know something, snout face? You look like the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry!" Yami said. "With the Castle of Dark Illusions on my side of the field, my monsters will be hidden from sight, making things much easier to animate." The dragon explained while summoning the Castle of Dark Illusions.

"I cast magic missile at the darkness, revealing your side of the field!" Yami yelled, summoning Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1.

"I say, that was a superb strategical move at a critical juncture!" Bakura declared. "Who the hay said you can hang out with us?!" Joey demanded. "Thrill as I set all my monsters in Defense mode!" The dragon exclaimed as he did just that.

"Gee, this is a really lousy episode. It sort of reminds me of our spin off show: My Little Yu-Gi-Oh GX." Joey commented. Then, clips from the spin off show played while a song by DMX played in the background.

"Honestly, who would watch a show about a bunch of rap artists playing card games?" He asked. "Hey, I like that show!" Tristen yelled. "Touch me again, Tristen and you're going home in a casket." Joey threatened.

"With my Catapult Turtle, I can launch my Dragon Champion toward your castle, shattering it's floatation ring, thereby causing it to collapse on all of your monsters!" Yami declared while this happened.

"This card game's a load of bollocks!" Bakura declared. "If I can't beat you, Yugi, I'll kill you instead!" The dragon yelled. The song 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash played while the dragon caused the duel field to engulf Yami in flames. "Why aren't you dead?!" The dragon demanded.

"As I said before, I'm the main character! You, however, can just go right ahead and die! MIND CRUSH!" Yami replied before mind crushing the dragon and making the flames vanish. "Bullying is just wrong, but destroying ponies' minds with magic is A-Okay!"

"Can I have my Star Chips back now?" Mai asked. "Only if you beg me to. Come on, bow before me." Yami answered. "You're kidding, right?" Mai questioned. "Did I stutter or something?" Yami responded.

**Author's Note:**

This was the hardest one to do...anyways, tune in next episode!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"Previously on Buffy the Vampire Pony Slayer…just kidding, it's only My Little Yu-Gi-Oh." Yami said while an image of him surrounded by cards was shown.

The cards covered the screen before uncovering the screen to show Kaiba in a helicopter flying towards Duelist Kingdom. I have to reach Pegasus's island. Fortunately, I can pilot a helicopter with my magic. Thank Celestia for Microsoft Flight Simulator. Once I get there, I'll probably bump into Yugi. I'll never forget the way he beat me in a card game. I can remember like it was just yesterday…He thought before it cut to a flashback.

Flashback:

_"Wait a moment, did you summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Yami asked._

_"Yeah, so?" Kaiba questioned, his mane now green instead of brown._

_"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Yami pointed out._

_"FORGET THE RULES, I HAVE A GREEN MANE!" Kaiba snapped._

End of flashback

Huh…Well, that was just weird. I should probably cut down on the Zap Apple Jam. Kaiba thought.

The normal opening sequence began to play after this. "Look, Bakura, your Millennium Ring is acting really peculiar." Yugi pointed out as he noticed that one of the pointy things dangling from the ring was pointing in a certain direction and glowing. "Oh, that's just my GPS. My father installed in my Millennium Ring in order to protect me because I can get so bloody lost!" Bakura explained, holding out the ring.

"I wonder why it's pointing towards Pegasus's castle…" Yugi commented. "Bugger if I know." Bakura shrugged.

In the castle, Pegasus was seen sitting at a table. "This tournament is simply fabulous!" He declared. "Oooh! Let's celebrate by watching the Spice Fillies movie!" He held up said movie. "Oh no, not again!" His right hoof pony, Croquet, groaned as he facehoofed himself.

Back outside, Bakura commented, "I say, that reminds me of the time I was transferred to your school."

Flashback:

_"Fillies and Gentlecolts, this is our new student, Bakura. Not only is he new here, but he's also from Trottingham. So, feel free to bully him like crazy." The teacher announced to the class._

_"Hello, everypony! It's bloody nice to meet you all!" Bakura greeted everypony. "What's wrong with his voice?" A student asked. "Is he a mare?" Another student questioned. "Go back to Equinia!" A student demanded. "I wanna go home!" Another whined. "You blokes are a bunch of wankers." Bakura commented._

_Yugi and Joey were seen dueling. "Checkmate! I zapped your weather pony!" Joey yelled. "Joey, you redefine what it means to be a moron." Yugi commented._

Bakura's voice was heard saying, "I was watching you play card games with your mates when suddenly, my Millennium Ring started pointing to your Millennium Puzzle. I can't imagine why…"

_"This Millennium Puzzle is simply fabulous!" Yami declared._

End of flashback

"By the way, where are the others?" Bakura asked.

"Joey and Tristen are busy guarding Téa. Ever since we got back from the Shadow Realm, she's been under the impression that she's a caterpillar." Yugi explained, a shot of Joey and Tristen sleeping outside of a tent being shown.

In the tent, Téa thought to herself, Soon I'll be a beautiful butterfly and then Yugi will love me! "Oh my! A helicopter! I wonder who it is." Bakura pointed out while Kaiba's helicopter landed. "I hope it's Santa Claus!" Tristen declared as Kaiba stepped out.

"Hey, it's that pony I beat in the first episode without breaking a sweat! Hey, loser, how's it going?" Yugi greeted. "I'm here to kick flanks and play card games…and I'm all out of cards." Kaiba declared. "Here's your deck, Kaiba. By the way, I forgive you for hospitalizing my grandpa. Can we be Super Special Awesome friends now?" Yugi asked, giving Kaiba his deck he got from the gay changeling clown back in Episode 7.

"Like Tartarus. I don't have time to waste with you Scoobies. No offense, Yugi. You're a great duelist and all, but your buddy over there couldn't duel his way through a paper bag." Kaiba scoffed in response.

This got Joey offended as he ran towards Kaiba, yelling, "That does it! Nopony talks to my pal Tristen like that!"

"I don't like to be touched by ponies who don't have money." Kaiba commented while firing a spell at Joey. "Nyeh!" The Earth Pony yelped, falling on his face.

"Joey, are you ok?" Yugi asked with a nervous expression. "Check his pulse, Yugi!" Bakura called out while the captions read, 'Actual 4Kids dialogue'.

"It's time to duel, ya big palooka!" Joey declared.

"This looks like the prefect opportunity to stroke my ego." Kaiba said as he levitated a briefcase from behind and opened it while levitating one onto his hoof and put his deck in. "Behold, the briefcase of death! This contains the prototypes for my new revolutionary Duel Disk system. Tell me, Wheeler, are you ready to be completely ashamed in front of your friends?"

"I was born ready, Kaiba!" Joey declared before he launched his Duel Disk. "Go, Armored Lizard!"

"I think Beyblade's gonna sue somepony." Yugi commented.

"Battle Ox! Ax Smash attack!" Kaiba commanded, the Battle Ox attacking the Armored Lizard. "You duel like a dairy farmer!" Joey declared. "How appropriate…you duel like a cow!" Kaiba retorted.

"Joey's sucking even worse than usual." Téa commented. "Keep a stiff upper lip, Joey!" Bakura called out.

"So, here's this Giant Enemy Dragon!" Joey yelled as he summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Blue Eyes! Attack its weakest point for massive damage!" Kaiba commanded while he summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. "RIIIIDGE RACER!" A voice shouted as the Red Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed and Joey's Life Points dropped to 0.

"That costs you 599 U.E Life Points." Kaiba retorted sarcastically.

"NO! I LOST!" Joey declared in sadness.

"Oh cry me a river, mutt. You don't know what you're up against. Pegasus is ruthless. Over the top, yet ruthless. I've seen it with my own eyes. It was at a surprisingly popular card game tournament in Equestria." Kaiba explained before a flashback was shown.

Flashback:

_The inside of a duel arena was shown while Kaiba and another pony were seen sitting together in two separate chairs with the third chair empty, watching the tournament._ Kaiba's voice narrated, "Mokuba was supposed to there with me, but since he'd been foalnapped for the fiftieth time, his seat was empty. Pegasus was facing the inter-continental champion, Bandit Keith who likes to remind everypony that he's from Equestria."

_Bandit Keith, an Earth Pony stallion with blue eyes, a blonde mane, and a peach coat with a flag that was half of the Canadian flag and half of the American flag as a cutie mark wearing a dark blue coat, sunglasses (they were not covering his eyes at this moment) and a bandana with the American flag on it tied around his head, boasted, "You can't beat me because I'm an Equestria!"_

Kaiba's voice continued, "See what I mean? It looked like Keith was about to win, but then suddenly, Pegasus invited a foal from the audience to their table."

_"Hey, what are you doing?! Asking for help's illegal…in Equestria!" Bandit Keith yelled. "I don't need help. A foal can beat you, Bandit Keith and I'm going to prove it." Pegasus explained. "Are you my mommy?" The foal asked him._

Kaiba's voice continued, "Pegasus gave the foal some instructions and in just one turn, Bandit Keith had lost. Who would of thought that a foal could win a foal's card game?"

_"This can't be happening…in Equestria!" Bandit Keith yelled in shock. "I've turned this tournament into a total farce!" Pegasus declared. "Hooray!" The crowd cheered._

End of Flashback

"And just what was that story supposed to prove?" Yugi asked.

"That I'm super rich!" Kaiba answered while leaving. "Smell you geeks later. Now, I have a hyperactive brother to rescue."

"I didn't even tell him what I wanted for Hearth's Warming Eve!" Tristan sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Pegasus was seen looking out the window while saying, "Oooh, I can sense you, Kaiba boy. And once you get here, I'm going to spice up your life!"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating in a long time. So, tune in for the next episode...in Equestria!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"No Duel Monsters were harmed in the making of this episode…except for Kuriboh." Yami said as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards uncovered the screen before uncovering Joey running away from a large Blue Eyes White Dragon while yelling, "Help! I'm being chased by the slowest dragon in the universe! Think of all the card games I'll never play!" Suddenly, he looked to his right to see a HUGE Kaiba. "Oh no, it's Kaibazilla! I knew he would come for me one day!" He yelled.

"If you think this is huge then you should see my ego. Now, sit at your master's hooves like the dog that you are!" Kaiba commanded while a dog suit appeared on Joey's body. "But I don't wanna be a furry!" Joey whined. "Shut up and kneel!" Kaiba yelled. "Yes, master." Joey nodded, kneeling before Kaiba.

Then, the song 'Love to Love you' began playing as it cut to the real world and a drop of dew fell on him as a caption appeared on screen reading, 'the imagery speaks for itself'. Joey woke up with a start while saying, "Nyeh! Man, what a nightmare! That was almost as bad as the dream where Kaiba beat me in a card game!"

"Actually, Joey, I think that really happen—" Yugi began, but Joey interrupted him. "It was a dream!" Joey snapped. Téa walked up to Yugi, holding a letter in her mouth as she explained, "Hey, Yugi, Mai Valentine told me to give you this letter."

"How the hay am I supposed read this?! It's just a bunch of pink smudges!" Yugi exclaimed while staring at the bad writing. "Yugi's got a special somepony!" Tristen sang. "That does it. Tristen is so getting a mind crush…" Yugi grumbled. Then, the opening sequence played.

Then, it showed Yugi and his friends hanging out. "Check it out, I've been working on my dance moves!" Joey declared before placing his front hooves in the air. "I call this one the Joey!"

"Joey, that is the worst dance I've ever seen." Yugi commented. "You're just jealous!" Joey replied. Unknown to them, three ponies were spying on them from a nearby cliff. The first one was an Earth Pony stallion with black eyes, a blue mane, and a white coat with a tombstone as a cutie mark. His name is Zombie Colt. The second pony was a Pegasus stallion with grey eyes, a black mane, and a light grey coat with a two headed dragon as a cutie mark. His name is Zygor. The last pony was a unicorn stallion with light brown eyes, a red mane, and a blue coat with a flaming wing as a cutie mark wearing sunglasses. His name is Sid.

"Brains!" Zombie Colt said while the caption read, 'What a cool dance!' "You said it, Zombie Colt!" Zygor nodded as he spied on Yugi and his friends through a pair of binoculars. "Hey, isn't that Yugi? The only pony on this island who's mane is more ridiculous than ours?" Sid asked in a British/Australian accent. "Brains." Zombie Colt commented as the caption read, 'He looks like a bobble head doll'. "Let's go do more cliché henchpony things." Sid suggested. "Ok." Zygor replied while they went to see Bandit Keith who was now wearing his sunglasses.

"Excellent work, my fellow Equestrians! It sounds like those foals are about to fall right into my trap…in Equestria!" Bandit Keith declared while pushing up his sunglasses. "Oi, boss, you know we're not actually in Equestria, right?" Sid asked. "I don't understand a word you just said. Try speaking Equestrian. It's the only language I understand." Bandit Keith answered.

Back with the main characters, Joey ran off, explaining, "I gotta go take a whiz."

"Too much information, Joey." Yugi said.

Meanwhile, in a cave, Bandit Keith and his group were wandering around the area. "That graveyard arena has to be here somewhere. These sunglasses sure make it difficult to see in the dark, but I refuse to take them off because I'm an Equestrian and Equestrians always wear sunglasses. Now, it's time for my favorite Shakespeare quote." He muttered before picking up a skull. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him…in Equestria!"

"Brains?" Zombie Colt asked which the subtitles translated as, 'I dropped out of zombie pony school for this?'.

Back outside, Joey was seen washing his hooves. "Ain't nothing like gettin' out what ya gotta get out." He said while Zygor flew in behind him which caused the Earth Pony to turn. "Hello, did you enjoy watching me pee?" Suddenly, everything went black before it showed the graveyard arena. "Rise and shine, dweeb!" Zygor greeted as Joey woke up. "Where the hay are we?!" Joey demanded. "Brains!" Zombie Colt yelled while the subtitles said 'It's time to duel!'. "Oh no! It's a GOTH!" Joey yelled.

Outside, the other main characters were getting worried. "I wonder what's keeping Joey? If he's gone for much longer, we'll just have to give his screen time to Bakura." Yugi said. "Let's ditch the tosser!" Bakura declared. "Hey look, a wallet! Finders keepers!" Téa pointed out, grabbing a piece of paper on the ground with her mouth to have it reveal a picture of Serenity. "Hey, that's Joey's sister! I recognize that look anywhere." Tristen commented. "Let's all wander aimlessly around that cave over there." Yugi suggested.

Back in the cave, Joey realized that he was in major trouble. "What do you ponies want from me?!" He demanded. "Your Star Chips, dweeb! I have a score to settle with Pegasus, so Zombie Colt's gonna beat in a card game!" Bandit Keith replied. "Why didn't ya take my Star Chips when I was unconscious?" Joey asked with a confused expression. "Shut up! It's time for Zombie Colt to sing the Equestrian national anthem…in Equestria!" Bandit Keith snapped. "Brains, brains, brains, brains, brains." Zombie Colt sang which translated into 'My Little Pony, My Little Pony'. "He has the voice of a zombie pony angel." Zygor commented.

Elsewhere in the cave, Yugi and his friends were seen wandering around. "We can't seem to find Joey anywhere. This is totally the opposite of Super Special Awesome, whatever that is…" Yugi said. Then, Bakura discovered something and called out, "Look, a couple of coffins! These will come in handy when we kill Joey for making us look for him." Suddenly, one of the coffins opened and a skeleton fell out. "Oh no, a supermodel!" Téa cried out while the skeleton fell on her. "Stop trying to make out with Téa, that's my job!" Yugi exclaimed as he threw the skeleton off of her. "Yugi saved me. That means we're engaged." Téa said randomly.

Back in the graveyard arena, 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson was playing while Zombie Colt's monsters attacked Joey's monsters.

Back with the search for Joey, Bakura had went missing. "Hey, what happened to Bakura?" Yugi asked Téa. "Maybe they finally wrote him out of the show." The light pink Earth Pony shrugged. Suddenly, Bakura came running on screen with a skeleton on his back. "HELP! THIS SUPERMODEL'S ONE OF MY FAN FILLIES!" He screamed. "Not a fan filly!" Yugi, Téa, and Tristen shouted, attempting to leave Bakura in the dust. "Come back here and help me, you wankers!" Bakura cried out from behind. Tristen then bucked the skeleton off of Bakura and crushed it's skull while saying, "Ugh! Who's smexy now?!" "We should be ok as long as you all don't trigger any obvious traps." Yugi told his friends. Then, Bakura accidently stepped on a trigger for an obvious trap. "Oh smeg!" He exclaimed. "Is everypony from Trottingham a total spaz, Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Pretty much." Bakura answered. Suddenly, a giant bolder came rolling towards Yugi, Téa, Tristen, and Bakura while the Katamari Damacy theme played as they made a run for it. "Gangway! Mares and shestallions first!" Bakura yelled before suddenly tripping. "Oh bollocks!" The bolder then ran him over. "It got Bakura!" Yugi shouted in shock. "Good!" Téa exclaimed. Tristen slid in front of the bolder while yelling, "I shall avenge his death! My voice gives me super strength!" He then bucked the bolder, but it exploded as a record scratch was heard. "Holy [bleep] it really does!" Tristen gasped. "Oh, it was just a balloon with speakers inside. I guess I wet myself for nothing." Yugi sighed in relief. "Somepony tell my fan fillies…I love them…" Bakura muttered with a terrified expression while lying on the ground. "Looks like Bakura's scarred for life again." Téa commented.

Back in the graveyard arena, Joey was in distress. "I sure wish Yugi were here. How am I supposed to prove my independence without his help?" He asked. Suddenly, Yugi and the others arrived on the scene. "Don't worry, Joey! We're here to rescue you!" He exclaimed before realizing what was happening. "Wait a second, you were playing a card game? We were worried sick about you!" "Hey, I'm trying to regain my self-esteem here." Joey told them. "You hang out with us. You don't have any self-esteem." Yugi said. "Oh yeah…" Joey realized. "Seems you're out of luck, dweeb! Zombie Colt's monsters are gonna wipe out your Life Points!" Bandit Keith declared. "Let me guess, in Equestria, right?" Joey asked. "I wasn't going to say that…in Equestria." Bandit Keith answered. "Joey, you can still win! Just remember your love for Serenity and you can do anything!" Yugi called out. "You're right, Yug! That was my favorite Joss Whedon movie! This is for cancelling Firefly, you goth!" Joey yelled while his monster attacked one of Zombie Colt's monsters. "Brains?" Zombie Colt asked as the captions read, 'What the hay?'. "Well, Joey, you've learned an important lesson: the only way to kill a zombie pony is to destroy the brain." Yugi explained. "I also learn that I'm secretly a furry." Joey said as he pointed to himself. "Again, too much information, Joey." Yugi commented. "Let's get outta here before we get eaten by a grue." Joey suggested.

Outside of the cave, Sid, Zygor, and Zombie Colt were seen pushing a bolder in front of the entrance. "They'll never get past this cardboard cutout of a bolder." Sid declared. "Another victory for Equestria." Bandit Keith smirked.

Within the cave, Joey and the others were trying to push the bolder out of the way. "It's no use, it's made of solid cardboard!" He declared. "I can't believe I'm stuck in a cave with three stallions." Téa commented. "Fancy a shag, Téa?" Bakura asked. "I mean four stallions." Téa corrected.

**Author's Note:**

That was Episode 12! Will Yugi, Tristen, Téa, Bakura, and Joey get out of the cave? Tune in next episode to find out what'll happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahasi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh

"The following cartoon is based off of real events. Some names were changed in order to protect the innocent." Yami said as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

The cards uncovered the screen to reveal Yugi, Joey, and Tristen attempting to push the cardboard bolder away. Joey stopped pushing and turned to Téa and Bakura who were just watching them as he asked, "Hey, why ain't you two helping?"

"Get back to work!" Téa commanded him. "I got a bloody good idea! Let's use my GPS in order to look for other ponies. They might be able to help us." Bakura suggested while holding out his Millennium Ring. The others then followed Bakura through the cave. "Why would there be other ponies down here?" Tristen asked. "Some ponies like to hibernate in caves. I saw it on the Discovery Channel." Joey answered. "Joey, that's bats." Téa corrected. "Bats, ponies, same thing." Joey shrugged.

The group found themselves in what looked like a dojo as Bakura commented, "It seems that my evil ring has been pointing to this room."

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable! Bakura actually did something useful!" Joey gasped. Suddenly, the Village People's 'YMCA' began playing as two Earth pony stallions known as the Paradox Brothers jumped on screen and began dancing to the music. "Oh my, I wonder if those are the ponies that are supposed to help us." Bakura said. "There is a slight possibility." Joey replied. Then, the opening sequence played while the music continued.

It cuts to a forest where Kaiba is making his way towards Pegasus's castle. _My brother is being held hostage, but I don't really feel like running, so I'm just going to walk briskly towards Pegasus's castle. Besides, he's probably ok. _ He thought. In the dungeon, Mokuba groaned, "I can't feel my legs!"

"This picture reminds me when Mokuba and I were small foals…" Kaiba muttered as he levitated the card pendant of his necklace open to reveal a photo of Mokuba. A title screen for the show 'Kaiba Babies' appeared as it showed two pictures of Kaiba and Mokuba as foals while the captions above their pictures read 'Lil' Mokuba' and 'Lil' Seto'. "Kaiba Babies, we make our dreams come true…" A voiceover sang.

Flashback:

_It showed Lil' Seto and Lil' Mokuba standing in front of an orphanage._

Kaiba's voice narrated, "We lived in an orphanage because I had fired our parents. It was a very depressing time in my life since I didn't have any money, so I wasn't able to forget the rules. Mokuba was often bullied and when you're picked on by orphans, you know you're loser."

_It showed Lil' Seto levitating a toy over to Lil' Mokuba while saying, "Here's your toy back, Mokuba. That'll be 5 bits."_

Kaiba's voice continued, "Whenever we felt slightly less miserable, we would play chess, but since it didn't involve dragons or expensive holograms, I found it extremely boring."

_It then showed Lil' Mokuba talking to Lil' Seto. "I love you, big brother!" Lil' Mokuba said. "Ok, thanks." Lil' Seto shrugged. _

End of flashback

Kaiba heard a sound and thought, _That's odd, my Kaiba senses are tingling…_The Hair Guy stepped out from behind a tree. "Attention, duelists! My mane is being assaulted!" He announced while he was being bucked by Kaiba. "Idiot. Next time you should sneak up on somepony, try to keep your mouth shut." Kaiba said. "I knew those foal grabbing classes were a waste of money…" The Hair Guy groaned.

In the underground dueling arena, the Paradox Brothers were introducing themselves to Yugi and his friends. "We are the brothers Paradox!" Para declared. "And we like wearing cardboard boxes." Dox added. "As villains go, we're kind of lame." Para said. "But never mind that let's play a card game!" Dox said.

"We have to duel these two as a team, Joey. That means you have to do everything I say, got that?" Yami asked. "Duh, ok." Joey nodded. "We are villains who like to rhyme." Para told them. "In fact we do it all the time!" Dox added. "You may think it's rather rude." Para said. "But you can stick your cards right up your nose." Dox said. "You were supposed to say 'but we're somewhat crude', brother. I thought we rehearsed this!" Para corrected.

"Leave it to Beaver Warrior!" Yami shouted, levitating the card down which summoned Beaver Warrior. "Wall Shadow, destroy his Beaver Warrior!" Para commanded as Wall Shadow destroyed Beaver Warrior. "Let this be a lesson to ya, Yug: never, under any circumstances, never use one of the weakest monsters in your deck." Joey told Yami. "You're right, Joey. The second weakest monster in my deck next to Kuriboh was in full view of the enemy." Yami said. "Next time, I'll take better care of my monsters."

"I didn't even know that Beaver Warrior was in his deck." Téa commented.

At the entrance to the dungeon inside Pegasus's castle, the Hair Guy was leading Kaiba inside. "Attention, duelists! My mane has security clearance to get through this door." He said in front of a camera before the door opened. "Will you stop saying 'Attention, duelists'?! I'm the only pony here!" Kaiba snapped. "Hey, shut up. It's what I do, ok?" The Hair Guy asked while going through the door.

Back at the dueling field, the Dark Magician was using the Mystic Box while Weebl's 'Magical Trevor' played. "You have tricked us with your magic box!" Para exclaimed. "We plan on giving you p-!" Dox began, but was interrupted by Bakura. "Cor blimey! That was a smashing maneuver! Good show, chaps!" Bakura commented. "Stop being so British." Tristen told him.

Back in the dungeons, the Hair Guy continued to lead Kaiba around. "So, this is the hundred and seventy eighth time my brother has been foalnapped. Thanks for listening by the way. It's good to get this stuff off my chest." Kaiba explained. "Attention, duelists! My mane is definitely NOT leading you into a trap!" The Hair Guy announced. "If you say one more thing about your mane, I'm gonna shave it off." Kaiba threatened. "You wouldn't have the guts." The Hair Guy retorted. "Try me, big colt." Kaiba snapped.

Back at the dueling field, the duel between Yami, Joey, and the Paradox Brothers continued. "Against our gate guardian you stand no chance!" Para declared. "I'm not wearing any underpants." Dox said. "Is that true, brother or are you just rhyming?" Para asked. "I didn't want to throw off our timing. But it's true." Dox replied. "Joey, it's time for a surprise attack!" Yami told his friend. "No worries, Yug. I got ya back." Joey reassured him. "Hang on a second, are we rhyming too?" Yami asked. "Don't ask me, I ain't got a clue." Joey answered with a shrug. "This is like something out of Dr. Seuss!" Yami said. "I can't stop staring at Yugi's caboose." Téa commented. "Everypony seemed to have gone all rhymey!" Bakura declared. "Shut up, you stupid limey!" Tristen snapped at him.

Back at the dungeons, Kaiba was still following the Hair Guy around. "So, you wanna catch a movie later or…" Kaiba began, but was interrupted by the Hair Guy. "Rejected!" The Hair Guy yelled as he slammed his hoof on a button which activated the alarm. "The alarm! What the hay have you done?!" Kaiba demanded. "That's for insulting my mane." The Hair Guy responded. "I'll never forgive for this. Whoever you are…" Kaiba grumbled before he ran off.

Back at the dueling field, the duel was coming close to an end. "I activate a spell that allows our monsters to trade places which would be completely useless in any other situation!" Yami declared, activating a spell card while the Dark Magician and Black Skull Dragon swapped places while sound effects from Star Trek were heard. "Our phasers are ready, captain!" Joey informed Yami. "Make it so, number one!" Yami yelled as the Black Skull Dragon destroyed the Gate Guardian with phaser blasts.

"Alright, they won!" Téa cheered. "Now they've got all ten Star Chips!" Tristen added. "And you know what this means." Bakura grinned. "This tournament is almost over!" The three exclaimed. "It seems we have run out of luck." Para said. "It's just a card game, you cl—" Dox began, but the scene changed.

Back in the dungeons, Kaiba had found Mokuba's cell. "Big brother! You came to rescue me again! What the hay took you so long?" Mokuba gasped.

"Hello, Kaiba boy. I've been expecting you…" Pegasus greeted as he entered the room. "Pegasus! You're gonna pay for stealing my cards!" Kaiba snarled. "And for foalnapping me, right, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Shut up, Mokuba. Mommy and daddy are talking." Kaiba told him.

"I'm afraid your princess is in another castle, Kaiba boy." Pegasus taunted while using the Millennium Eye to steal Mokuba's soul. "Big brother…" Mokuba's soul called out as it faded away. "What have you done now?" Kaiba asked in shock. "I've turned Mokuba into a monster card and he doesn't have any attack or defense points!" Pegasus answered as he held up the card. "You sick monster! That makes him even more worthless than Kuriboh! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't release him to the general public!" Kaiba begged. "In that case, I want you to have a rematch with Yugi boy! And this time, you have to win!" Pegasus said. "I'll do it, but only to avenge the death of my little brother!" Kaiba sighed. "But I'm not dead, Seto." Mokuba's voice said. "Shut up, Mokuba." Kaiba snapped.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for not updating in a while and here's episode 13. I really suck at rhyming, so it was hard to write. Stay tune for the next episode!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"You're watching My Little Yu-Gi-Oh! When you could be outside doing something else!" Yami said as an image of him surrounded by cards was shown.

The cards uncovered the screen to reveal the outside of the cave as Joey ran outside while sighing, "Finally, fresh air! I love the smell of card games in the morning!"

"Look, we're right outside Pegasus's castle!" Téa pointed out while staring at the castle nearby. "Now, we just gotta win the prize money! And then I can get some new friends." Joey said. "What about your sister?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I can get a new sister too!" Joey added. "I'm glad Bakura's absent minded, otherwise we couldn't have gotten out of the cave." Téa said. "Oh, so just because I have a GPS, you automatically assume that I'm absent minded? Bloody mare…" Bakura mumbled. Then, the opening sequence played.

"Hey, Téa, do you remember when we became friends?" Yugi asked. "No, but I do remember the 4Kids version." Téa replied before a flashback was shown.

Flashback:

_It showed the inside of a fast food restaurant where Téa used to work at. "Welcome to Kentucky Fried McBurger King where all our meat is freshly slaughtered!" She greeted before noticing Yugi and Joey. Oh shoot! It's those dorks from school! They'll scare our customers off with their talk of card games. I've got to do something! Téa thought. _

_"Hey, Yug, you know what they call a quarter pounder in Maris? A Royale with Cheese! It's because of the Metric System!" Joey grinned. "I wonder what they call the Super Special Awesome Burger…" Yugi said. "Kiss my grits, you geeks!" Téa exclaimed, slamming down a tray with two burgers on it and drenching them in ketchup. "Holy cow, I think I'm in love!" Yugi gasped. "I don't want to be a waitress my whole life, you know. I'm raising money to become a professional dancer in Manehatten." Téa explained. "Hey, that's where my accent used to live!" Joey smiled. _

_It then cut to the school._

Téa's voice narrated, "The next day, I found a suspicious note in my locker."

_It showed her holding the note which read, 'Dear Téa, we found you a dance studio. Please come at once. PS: Bring lots of money, so I can steal it from you.'_

_Then, it cut to the 'dance studio' where_ _Téa entered. "Well, this is just the worst dance studio ever!" She commented before a mugger entered. "Hey, are you my dance instructor?"_

_"Just hand over all your bits!" The mugger yelled._

_"Forget it, I'm not paying for lessons!" Téa shouted as she bucked the mugger, only to get slammed against a wall and knocked out._

Téa's voice narrated, "I was unconscious during this part, but fortunately, I can still remember it!"

_"I'm here for my ballet classes! I should warn you, I look good in a tutu!" Yami declared, entering the place. "Get lost, I'm tryin' to mug this mare!" The mugger snapped. "You won't like me when I'm angry. Hulk Smash!" Yami said before mind crushing him. _

Téa's voice continued, "When I woke up, I was staring at the stallion of my dreams."

_"Hey, sweet cheeks, you wanna get off the dance floor? I'm about to shake my plot." Yami asked. _

End of flashback

"And then we got married and had two beautiful foals!" Téa finished. "I don't remember that happening. Hey, Téa, do you still have that waitress uniform?" Yugi asked. "Hey! Stop developing your characters! We have card games to play!" Tristen yelled. The group then noticed Kaiba blocking their path. "Look, everypony. Some random loser is blocking our path." Yugi pointed out. "Ever since you've beaten me in the first episode, nopony has taken me seriously. But that will all change when I beat you in a foal's card game." Kaiba explained. "That Kaiba bloke needs to get out more." Bakura said, watching the conversation. _I have to beat Yugi if I want to see my little brother again. I miss you Mokuba…_Kaiba thought as it cut to a flashback (the first two are flashbacks while the others are flashforwards)

Flashback/Flashforward:

_The song 'The Way We were' was heard playing while Mokuba was seen getting foalnapped by the Hair Guy at his and Kaiba's mansion as the caption read 'Foalnapping #1'. Then, it showed Mokuba being foalnapped by the Hair Guy in Duelist Kingdom with the caption reading 'Foalnapping #2'. It showed Mokuba getting foalnapped as a net fell on him as the caption read 'Foalnapping #46'. Then, Mokuba was shown being foalnapped by Florence with the caption reading 'Foalnapping #83'. It showed Mokuba getting foalnapped by a helicopter as the caption read 'Foalnapping #171. Finally, it then showed Mokuba getting foalnapped by Tristen with the caption reading 'Foalnapping #2,042'._

End of flashback/flashforward

_Hmm, perhaps I should consider keeping him on a leash. _Kaiba thought. "I accept your challenge, Kaiba. Kicking your flank never gets old!" Yami said.

On a roof, Kaiba and Yami were seen preparing for their duel. "Let's play on this rooftop as a homage to Clerks. We'll use my new Duel Disk system because I have a love for technology." The dark blue unicorn explained while levitating his Duel Disk onto his hoof. "Don't worry, Yug. We'll be here supporting ya." Joey said. "Ten bits on Kaiba!" Tristen yelled. "Fifty bits on Kaiba!" Téa shouted. "A hundred bits on Kaiba!" Bakura exclaimed.

Outside of the castle, Bandit Keith was talking to the Hair Guy. "I've won ten Star Chips…in Equestria!" He declared. "My mane invites you to enter the castle!" The Hair Guy said, moving out of the way for Bandit Keith to enter the castle. "Don't mind if I do!" Bandit Keith nodded as he entered Pegasus's castle. "Man, that pony sure likes talking about his mane…"

"Man, that pony sure likes talking about Equestria…" The Hair Guy commented.

Back on the roof, Kaiba and Yami continued to duel. "You may have beaten me, Yugi, but this time I have the upper hoof. I have placed my faith in the Heart of the Cards and without Exodia, you have no chance of beating my Blue Eyes White Dragons!" He explained. "Yeah, well at least I'm not adopted!" Yami retorted. "What did you just say?" Kaiba asked. "Oh sorry, did I touch a nerve? Why don't you go home and cry to mommy? Oh, that's right, you don't have one!" Yami taunted. "Yugi, I respect you as a duelist, but if you continue to act like a spoiled foal then—" Kaiba began, but was interrupted by Yami. "Hey, everypony, look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from My Little Pokémon! Forget the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!" Yami exclaimed. "That's it, Moto! You're [bleep]ing dead!" Kaiba snapped as he moved his hoof across his neck in a cutting motion before he drew a card. "With this card, I'll be able to combine my three Blue Eyes White Dragons in order to summon a monster without peer! A monster so powerful that—"

"For the love of Celestia, just play the card already!" Yami groaned. "Fine. Come forth, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba commanded, summoning the large three headed dragon. "Oh poopy!" Yami shouted while his wings came up in fear. "Get up on the Hydra's back, Yug!" Joey called out. "I activate Multiply! Prepared to be smothered by my army of Kuribohs!" Yami exclaimed while this happened.

Bandit Keith was seen watching the battle from a tower above. "This is almost exciting as my favorite movie, Pearl Harbor! Those invading ponies got what was coming to them…in Equestria!" He commented. "I shall fuse my Mammoth Graveyard with your dragon, causing it to decay from the inside!" Yami declared as he did this. "How the hay did you do that?" Kaiba asked in shock. "It's call cheating, deal with it!" Yami replied. "I rather die than lose to my arch rival." Kaiba said as he stepped onto the edge of the roof. "Oh my! If Yugi attacks, the shock waves might send Kaiba flying off the edge of the castle!" Bakura gasped. "Your gay friend is right, Yugi." Kaiba nodded. "I'm not gay, I'm just British." Bakura corrected him. "Dude, don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean, it's just a card game." Yami said. "Card games are serious business, now unleash your attack, if you dare!" Kaiba yelled. "This is awesome! Yugi's gonna kill Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed happily. "I've always dreamed that this moment will come!" Tristen cheered. "Kaiba must die!" Yami shouted, pointing at Kaiba. "But what would Grandpa say?" Yugi asked while he appeared in a spirit form next to Yami. In Yami's head, he can hear Grandpa command, "Yugi…kill him!"

"Yugi, no! You can't risk this! He might survive!" Téa yelled. "She's right! We can't! Stop!" Yugi exclaimed before Yami turned into him. "I don't believe it! Yugi forfeited the match to Kaiba! Ben Affleck would be ashamed…in Equestria!" Bandit Keith gasped. "I knew my emo strategy would pay off. You geeks are so gullible." Kaiba smirked. "I lost a card game…I no longer have a reason to live!" Yugi sobbed. "In that case, can I be the main character?" Bakura asked. "Heck no!" Yugi replied. "Bugger!" Bakura groaned.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for not updating in a while! Coming up, Yugi and his friends FINALLY get to Pegasus's castle. Stay tuned for next episode to see what happens.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

The usual intro isn't shown this time as the caption read 'A long time ago, in an island far, far away…'. The Star Wars theme began playing while the logo appeared, but instead it read, 'CARD GAMES'. The opening crawl appeared and read, 'Episode XV: Duel of Fates. It is a period of civil war. Yugi Moto, having lost a foal's card game, has gone all emo. Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba has infiltrated Pegasus's castle (again) in a desperate attempt to rescue his far more appealing younger brother. Unbeknownst to any of them, George Lucas is planning a Super Special Awesome edition of My Little Yu-Gi-Oh where they'll be replaced with dancing CGI monkeys…in Equestria.'

Then, it cut to the main characters standing on the roof still. "Yugi hasn't said a word since he lost to Kaiba." Téa commented. "Yug, answer me! How many hooves am I holding?" Joey asked while holding out one of his hooves and folding it into a fist. Yugi didn't respond. "That's right, zero! Man, you're good at this game." He commented. "Check his pulse, Joey!" Bakura called out. "Listen, Yug, I lost a card game to Kaiba too, but I didn't get all mopey about it. Even when I started having these weird dreams about it! I mean, I was in a dog suit and everything. Wait a minute, have you been having weird dreams about losing to Kaiba too?! Answer me!" Joey explained. "Oh please, who hasn't had weird dreams about losing to Kaiba?" Mai asked while she walked in on the scene. "Look, everypony, it's Blondie Big Plot!" Téa said. "Actually, my name's Mai Valentine." Mai corrected her. "That's what I said, Blondie Big Plot." Téa responded. "I heard Yugi lost the will to live. That is such a turn on to me. I just love broken stallions." Mai said. "I'm sick of you flirting with my future husband! Now, it's time we settled this like real mares!" Téa declared. "Woohoo! Cat fight!" Tristen exclaimed. "No, not like that." Téa replied. "Wrestling?" Tristen asked. "No." Téa answered. "Pillow fight?" Tristen questioned, sounding desperate. "No!" Téa yelled. "Who has the biggest plot contest?" Bakura asked. Everypony just stared at him in shock. "What?" He questioned. "Mai Valentine, I challenge you to a card game! And what's more, I'm gonna buck your bleach blonde flank back to Plot Land!" Téa declared. "A mare winning a card game? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Joey exclaimed. "Didn't she beat you in the second episode?" Tristen asked. "Do you wanna go back to the corner?" Joey questioned. "Please don't send me back there." Tristen whimpered.

_Hmm, now which one of my painfully adorable monsters should I use first?_ Téa thought as she glanced at her cards. "Whatever you do, Téa, don't look at her plot! It's like a black hole! You'll get sucked into it!" Joey called out. "Face it, kid, you don't stand a chance against me! You're just a cheerleader who stumbled into the big leagues. If I were you, I'd quit right now." Mai declared. "I won't give up! I'm going to beat you, Mai and when I do, I'll prove that mares are equal to stallions!" Téa said with a determined expression. A laugh track was heard. "I'm serious!" Téa yelled at nothing in particular. There was an awkward pause until Tristen exclaimed, "Fight now!"

"I summon Shining Friendship! It symbolizes the bond I have with my friends! That's why it's so small and fragile. It has Joey's courage, Tristen's spirit, and Yugi's heart." Téa explained. "Aren't you forgetting somepony?" Bakura asked. "Who's that?" Téa questioned. "You know, long white mane and tail, dashing looks, slightest hint of an accent?" Bakura responded. "Pegasus?" Téa guessed. "Me, you wanker!" Bakura exclaimed as he put his front hooves on Yugi's back while staring at her in annoyance. "Hey, stop hugging my Yugi-muffin!" Téa snapped. "Bugger off, you had your chance!" Bakura retorted. "Go, Harpy Mare! Destroy Shining Friendship!" Mai commanded her monster. "Nothing can destroy friendship! It's the most powerful force in the universe! It's even stronger than Chuck Norris!" Téa declared. "Blasphemy!" Joey yelled. "These are the worst mares I've ever seen!" Tristen shouted. "I surrender. My plot can't stand another friendship speech…" Mai sighed in defeat. "Victory is mine!" Téa cheered. "This duel has given me new found inspiration! After all, if somepony worthless as Téa can win a card game, this tournament should be a piece of cake!" Yugi suddenly grinned, shoving Bakura off of him.

At the entrance to the castle, Mai was leading Yugi and his friends to the door. "Pegasus's Castle: you'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." The light purple Earth pony told the group while opening the door. The group tried to get in, but were blocked by the Hair Guy. "Attention, duelists! You ponies are not duelists! Let me see your identification! "The Hair Guy yelled. "Me love you long time?" Téa asked. Calmly, Mai lifted up her hoof and said, "You don't need their identification."

"I don't need their identification." The Hair Guy repeated.

"This isn't the plot you're looking for."

"This isn't the plot I'm looking for."

"Move along." Mai smirked. "My mane is in love!" The Hair Guy said. 'Romeo and Juliet' began playing as they stared at each other until…"Rejected!" Mai yelled while bucking the Hair Guy. "Wait come back! My mane wants to marry you!" The Hair Guy called out as he tried to run after Mai and the group, but the door slammed in his face. "Ow, my mane!"

"Come on, gang! Let's go rescue the stallion who lives in my basement and eats all my food!" Yugi suggested.

"Bandit Keith, you no good pony! This is for trapping me in a cave! With Bakura!" Joey shouted when he saw Bandit Keith, running up to him and attempting to buck him, but the peach Earth pony dodged and blocked the bucks. "You buck like somepony who isn't Equestrian!" Bandit Keith declared. "How come you're so strong and agile?" Joey asked. "I modeled myself after the greatest Equestrian hero of all time: Hulk Hogan!" Bandit Keith answered. "Look! Kaiba's dueling Pegasus!" Yugi pointed out. Down below, Kaiba was seen dueling Pegasus at the duel arena. "But they're both villains! Who are we supposed to root for?" Joey asked. "Well, Pegasus did kidnap Grandpa, but Kaiba cheated in a card game and that's unforgivable." Yugi answered. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner. Now, I am the master." Kaiba declared. "Only a master of card games, Kaiba boy." Pegasus smirked. "What's with all the Hoof Trek quotes?" Tristen asked. "I activate the magical Toon World!" Pegasus exclaimed while he activated the Spell card. "A grown stallion who watches cartoons? That's almost insane as a grown stallion playing a foal's card game!" Kaiba gasped. "Toon World allows me to change your monsters into cheap imitations, kind of like what 4Kids did to this show. Come forth, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus explained. "That's no Toon, that's a space station! No wait, you're right, it is a Toon." Bakura commented. "Help me, Mokuba. You're my only hope." Kaiba whispered. "Use the force, big brother!" Mokuba's voice was heard saying. "Hey, Kaiba, try threatening to kill yourself! That usually works!" Yugi called out. "I'm placing my faith in this one card and my faith rewards me with the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now, it's time for the ultimate cartoon showdown! Japanese Animation vs. Equestrian Animation!" Kaiba declared, levitating a card down and summoning the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Hey, you can't use that word! It belongs to Equestria! Only Equestrians—"Bandit Keith began, but was interrupted by Kaiba. "Shut the [bleep] up!" Kaiba snapped. "In Equestria." Bandit Keith grumbled. "You forgot one important detail, Kaiba boy. Japanese cartoons tend to be slower than their Equestrian counterparts!" Pegasus explained. "His dragon dodged my attack! I haven't been this disappointed since I saw Reign of Fire." Kaiba gasped. "Now, I'm going to remove your soul from your body, leaving behind a shell of your former self. From now on, you'll just stand around with a blank look on your face all the time. So, you probably won't know the difference. Oooooh, I totally burned you!" Pegasus declared as he used the Millennium Eye to steal Kaiba's soul. "Man, this duel is really boring! It's almost like waiting for LittleKuriboh to make a new video!" Joey commented. "Let's complain about it!" Tristen suggested.

**Author's Note**

That's Episode 15. I have to warn you that next episode will be VERY weird. Stay tune for next episode.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh. I also don't own the songs Daisy Bell and Hooked on a Feeling.

The normal intro wasn't shown again as a shot of the outside of Pegasus's castle was shown with the caption reading 'Castle of Maximillion Pegasus, South Jersey Shore'.

It cut to the inside of the castle's dining room where Croquet was seen talking to the duelists. "Gentlecolts, behold! In order to take part in the semifinals, you will each need to hold one of these two cards." He explained while levitating a blank card and a card with a picture of jewels on it. "Man, I don't have any of those cards! How am I supposed to win the prize money?" Joey asked with a stressed expression. "Hey, Joey, betcha had one of these." Yugi said as he slid the card with jewels on it to Joey. "Yug! Are you giving me that card?" Joey questioned. "Well, I would, then I remembered the time you stole a piece of my Millennium Puzzle, so I figured, no, you don't get my card. Instead, I'm going to rub it in your face that you're such a loser." Yugi replied. "I never knew you could be such a jerk." Joey commented. "You know what they say, Joey, payback's a pain. I'm tormenting you!" Yugi taunted. "Give me that card!" Joey snapped. Then, the opening sequence played.

It then showed one of the castle's hallways where everypony was heading to their rooms. "Good night, everypony! I hope my evil alter ego doesn't wake up in the middle of the night to kill any of you because that tends to happen a lot." Bakura said. "Go to sleep, you limey!" Téa yelled from her room. "Is it just me or is Bandit Keith stalking us?" Joey asked, walking to his room with Yugi. "Oh, just ignore him." Yugi told his friend. Bandit Keith was seen hiding behind a nearby column and muttering, "This outfit is the perfect camouflage. I'm like a chameleon. An Equestrian chameleon."

It cut to Mai's room. "I think it's time for some fanservice." She declared.

Joey was seen in his room sleeping. "Nyeh, Nyeh, oh Kaiba, your dragon is so big. I'm a dog! Woof, woof." He said in his sleep.

Then, it cut to Yugi's room where he thought, _Man, what a night. I wonder if Téa's thinking about me._

It cut to Téa's room. _Man, what a night. I wonder if Yugi's sexy alter ego is thinking about me…_She thought before there was a knock at the door. _It's him! I knew he would come for me!_ Téa thought as she went up to the door and opened it, only to find Tristen and Bakura standing there. "Oh, it's just you two." She said in disappointment. "We had a bad dream, can we sleep in your room tonight?" Tristen asked. "I don't want to sleep with a mare!" Bakura protested. "Nopony cares about what you want!" Tristen snapped. "My mummy does…" Bakura said. "I've been thinking. I don't know about you two, but I'm not happy being a minor character. We never get ANY screen time. All we do is stand around and watch ponies play card games. It's time we took matters into our own hooves and made a name for ourselves as main characters." Tristen explained. An arrow pointed at Bakura with a caption reading 'Bored out of his skull'. "That's dangerous talk, Tristen. We can't risk upsetting the natural order. Who knows what could happen?" Téa questioned. "I don't care. All I know is that we deserve to have our very own episode. So while the Main Characters are asleep, we'll have an adventure. It'll be just like The Goonies!" Tristen declared. "Can I be Corey Feldman?" Bakura asked. "No, I'm Corey Feldman." Tristen replied. "But you're ALWAYS Corey Feldman! When do I get to be Corey Feldman?" Bakura whined. "Shut up. For now on, your name is Chunk." Tristen said. "Can I be River Phoenix?" Téa asked. "River Phoenix wasn't in The Goonies." Tristen explained. "He wasn't? Then, what was the movie when they went to find a dead body?" Téa questioned. "That's Stand by Me." Tristen responded. "Oh. Hey, can we go find a dead body?" Téa said. "That sounds like an adventure to me!" Tristen declared. _I'm surrounded by wankers._ Bakura thought.

It then cut to Yugi's room where he was asleep. "Yugi…Yugi…oh, just wake up for pony's sake!" Grandpa's voice was heard saying. "Grandpa, is that you?" Yugi asked while waking up. "Of course, it's me… Who else do you know who talks like this?" Grandpa's voice questioned. "Well, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Yugi told the voice. "Yugi…follow my increasingly annoying voice." Grandpa's voice called out. "This had better be good, old man. I was dreaming about card games." Yugi said as he got out of bed. "Yugi…" Grandpa's voice called out. "And stop saying my name!" Yugi yelled, running towards the sound of the voice.

In the castle somewhere, Téa, Tristen, and Bakura were seen wandering around. "Ok, it's been ten minutes and I haven't seen a single dead body. I'm starting to think this whole idea was stupid." Téa said. "Hey, we can use this rope to hang Bakura! Then, he'll be a dead body." Tristen suggested while taking a rope off the wall. "That never happened in The Goonies!" Bakura claimed. "Well, it should have." Tristen muttered.

Back in Mai's room, she said, "More fanservice."

In Bandit Keith's room, the peach Earth Pony declared, "I think it's time for some Bandit Keith fanservice…in Equestria!"

He began stretching while Yello's 'Oh Yeah' began playing as the subtitle read, 'He's single, mares!'

Outside, Yugi followed the sound of Grandpa's voice. "Grandpa, where are you?" The Earth Pony asked. "I'm down here, you ungrateful little punk! Hey, how's it going?" Grandpa's Soul Card answered below. "Gramps, are you ok?" Yugi asked as he slid the card over. "Of course I'm not ok! You put me in a home!" Grandpa snapped. "What? No, I didn't!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yes, you did! You couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, so you had me sent away! I swear, foals these days, they have no respect for their elders." Grandpa yelled. "Grandpa, you're NOT in a home. You've been ponynapped." Yugi explained. "What?" Grandpa asked. "Pegasus placed your soul into a card and now he's forcing me to duel him in a tournament to rescue you." Yugi replied. "What?" Grandpa repeated. "Grandpa, is your hearing aid switched on?" Yugi questioned. "What? Just a second, I think my hearing aid isn't switched on." Grandpa said. "Urgh!" Yugi groaned while slamming his hoof onto the ground. "Now, I can't feel my hoof."

"Whoa, Nelly!" Grandpa shouted as the card flew off. Eerie noises were heard while the card attached something to a pillar which was in front of two other pillars that had Kaiba and Mokuba's cards on it. "My god, it's full of cards…" Yugi gasped. "Yugi, Yugi, give me your answer do." Grandpa sang. "I'm half-crazy all for the love of you." Kaiba continued. "By the way, this is a 2001 parody!" Mokuba reminded the audience. The colors went negative while smoke surrounded the pillars and Grandpa and Kaiba sang in demonic voices, "It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two."

Yugi suddenly woke up which meant that everything that just happened was revealed to be just a dream. "Gah! This is a [bleep]ing bizarre episode!" He yelped

In Pegasus's room, Téa, Tristen, and Bakura had entered the room. "Oh my! Look at that!" Bakura said as he pointed to a picture of an Earth Pony mare with blue eyes, a blonde mane, and a light blue coat with a pink heart as a cutie mark wearing a blue dress with pink bows on it. "She's beautiful! Who do you suppose she is?" Téa asked. "Maybe she's Pegasus's wife!" Bakura answered. "No, seriously, who do you suppose it is?" Téa questioned. "What are you three doing here? This room is for main characters only." Pegasus smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. "Oh no, it's One Eyed Willy! He's come to protect his treasure!" Tristen gasped. "I'm afraid you've all seen too much! I can't have ponies thinking that I'm straight. So, I'm going to have to discipline you." Pegasus explained, using his Millennium Eye to make the floor melt, so the three Earth ponies can fall through it. "I knew trying to be a main character was a bad idea!" Bakura yelled. "This is all your fault, Chunk!" Tristen shouted before they landed. "Ugh, what happened?" Bakura groaned. "Can you two hear chanting?" Téa asked. They turned to see a bunch of ponies in cloaks chanting while Pegasus flew in. "Ooga chaka, ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka." The ponies in cloaks chanted. "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me, oooh! Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me..." Pegasus sang. "Holy [bleep] on a [bleep] sandwich with [bleep] on top!" Tristen exclaimed. "This is the funkiest ritual I've ever seen." Bakura commented. The cloaked ponies stopped chanting. "How dare you interrupt my big musical number! I'm so angry that I think I'll just send you to the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus snapped. "He wants a sacrifice. Quick, Téa, let's chop his arm off by slamming a door while his arm's stuck! It's the only to stop him!" Tristen commanded. "Heck no! I'm waiting for Yugi's sexy alter ego to stop him!" Téa retorted. "It's useless to resist. After all, you're all just minor characters, making you totally expendable." Pegasus said while he was about to steal the trio's souls until he suddenly saw Bakura turn into Florence. "What's this? I sense a main character inside Bakura's Millennium Ring!"

"That's right, Pegasus! And now, I'm going to use my powers to pretend that this episode never even happened! That's just how evil I am!" Florence declared evilly as his horn and the Millennium Ring glowed while making it like the episode never happened at all.

Tristen woke up in his room with a start while commenting, "What a nightmare! I dreamt I spent the whole night putting up with Bakura!"

It cut to Joey's room where he was snoring as Bandit Keith entered. "You snooze, you lose, dweeb! I claim this card in the name of Equestria!" He said, taking the card Yugi gave to Joey.

It cut to Mai's room as she declared, "Fanservice!"

It cut to Bakura's room where Florence was smiling evilly. "Now it's time for some Bakura fanservice!" He said before the screen faded to black. "Oh, bugger! It's the credits already. Oh well, maybe next time."

**Author's Note**

The Duelist Kingdom Semifinals are coming up! So, yeah...this whole thing is what I meant that in my last author's note that this episode was going to be weird. Stay tuned for next episode!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"Last time on My Little Yu-Gi-Oh…" Yami said in an awkward voice as an image of him surrounded by cards is shown.

Then, the screen went static before showing a commercial where an elephant is seen using an iron with it's trunk. "Black and Decker's automatic shut off iron. Because even those with the best memories can forget to turn off their irons." The announcer in the commercial declared. While this was being said, the elephant stopped using the iron which is face upward and beeping as the caption read, '10 minutes later'. It showed a close up of the iron which has a glowing green light that turns off with a click with the caption reading, '2 minutes later'.

The screen went static again before a pony appeared on screen next to a car, pointing at the screen and yelling, "In Equestria!"

Then, more static was shown until a pony sitting at an office desk was shown. "I was so impressed, I bought the company." The pony explained.

More static came on screen before a pony was seen tapping cards on a desk.

Then, more static appeared as the animation of a spinning Millennium Puzzle was shown in front of scrolling hieroglyphs was shown while the theme song for the abridged series was heard playing as a small watermark that read 'Card Games' and a small Millennium Puzzle were shown at the right corner at the bottom of the screen. "You're watching the Card Game channel! Where we bring you all the hottest dueling action from across the globe!" The announcer of the tournament exclaimed while shots of Domino City are shown. "Tonight, we're bringing you live coverage of the Duelist Kingdom semifinals! I can barely take the excitement! Who will be the next King of Games?"

It showed the animation of the Millennium Puzzle again. "We'll find out after this commercial. Don't go anywhere!" The announcer said.

Another commercial began with Bakura with one of his front legs tied in a bloody bandage while being cared for by an unknown Pegasus stallion wearing a lavender sleeveless top. A phone number reading '1-800-DUELINSURENCE' was seen at the top of the screen while the song 'Fake Wings' played in the background. "Have you been injured in an accident during a card game that wasn't your fault? Suffered damages at the hooves of your opponents? Do you like to blame other ponies for your clumsiness? If so, give us a call at 1-800-DUELINSURENCE and we'll fix the problem by throwing lots of money around. Duel Insurance, because nothing heals pain quite like money." The pony in the commercial said. While this was being said, clips of Sid, Zygor, and Zombie Colt in a daze as Bandit Keith left them, the main characters falling over in front of Florence, Florence seen in a wild blaze of flames with an evil grin on his face, a colt getting sprayed with silly string in an alley, and Tristen, Téa, and a nurse rushing Grandpa into a hospital on a mobile hospital bed are shown.

The animation of the Millennium Puzzle was shown again as the theme song was heard again. "We're back and the Duelist Kingdom semifinals are already underway." The announcer declared while it showed the inside of the duel arena where Yami was seen dueling Mai. "It looks like Yugi Moto is struggling to defeat Mai Valentine and who can blame him? Mai Valentine is a seasonal competitor with a long list of victories. Let's take a look at her dueling history."

The music stopped as it showed a picture of Mai to the left while smaller pictures of Joey, the dragon from episode 10, and Téa were shown on the right. "First, she faced Joey Wheeler…and lost. Then, she went up against Panik…and lost. Her last match before entering the finals was against Téa Gardener which of course, she must have won. Oh, my mistake. She surrendered. I think I speak for everypony when I ask 'What's wrong with this picture?' "The announcer explained as the words lost appeared above the three small pictures and what the hay was seen above Mai's picture.

"I summon Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai declared. "You wanna play rough? Ok…say hello to my little friend!" Yami exclaimed, summoning Kuriboh. "This could be a critical misjudgment on the part of the young up and comer with the ridiculous mane-do. Mai's dragon could destroy that Kuriboh with ease. I wonder what her next move will be." The announcer wondered out loud. "I surrender…" Mai sighed in defeat as she placed a hoof on her cards. Yami stared at her with a shocked expression. "Yeah, that Mai Valentine…she's a great duelist alright." The announcer said sarcastically before it cut to the outside of Pegasus's castle. "We now take you to a pre-recorded review with one of the top players in the Duelist Kingdom tournament—Mako Tsunami."

Mako was seen standing in front of the ocean while a caption labeled him as 'Local Fisherpony/Freaky Fish Pony'. "Mr. Tsunami, Mr. Tsunami! Is it true that Yugi Moto refused to duel with you because you're a freaky fish pony?" The reporter asked. "I am NOT a freaky fish pony! And for your information, I fed his Dark Magician to my Fiend Kraken! It was just like the ending to Ponies of the Caribbean 2 except this was actually satisfying!" Mako snapped. "In that case, why is he entered into the finals while you're out here on the beach talking to yourself?" The reporter questioned. "I'm not talking to myself! I'm talking to the ocean." Mako answered. "Oh…ok." The reporter nodded. "The ocean and I are getting married. Isn't that right, ocean?" Mako asked the ocean. The ocean, with a caption labeling it 'Large body of water', remained silent. "The ocean says yes." Mako said.

It cut to the duel arena where Bandit Keith and Joey were seen dueling. "We're back to live action and Bandit Keith's Barrel Dragon is causing Joey Wheeler big problems!" The announcer declared. "I summon Copy Cat! It allows me to copy your catchphrase…in Equestria!" Joey shouted. "Hey, that's my joke! It only works when I say 'In Equestria'. It loses all meaning when YOU say it!" Bandit Keith snapped. "Nyeh? What's that? I couldn't hear you. I was too busy being Equestrian." Joey taunted. "You're not Equestrian! You're not even wearing a flag on your head!" Bandit Keith yelled. "You're right, I must've left it back home…in Equestria!" Joey said. Bandit Keith struggled as he was taken away by two guards. "Uh oh! It seems that Bandit Keith has snapped and is forced to abandon the duel!" The announcer exclaimed. "Big adventure, tons of fun, a beautiful heart, faithful and strong, sharing kindness, it's an easy feat, and magic makes it all complete…" Bandit Keith sang the background. "Hooray! Joey won! Lashings of apple cider for everypony! I'm British you know." Bakura cheered. Suddenly, Bandit Keith ran back into the arena and to where Pegasus was. "I won't go down without a fight! Pegasus, I pledge allegiance to your death, you sorry excuse for an Equestrian!" He yelled. "I learned this trick by watching Excel Saga." Pegasus smirked as he activated a trap door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IN EQUESTRIA!" Bandit Keith screamed, falling through the trap door and into the ocean. "And on that note, let's go to a commercial." The announcer said.

Another commercial that looked like the promo for a soap opera as the words 'Zorc and Pals' appeared on screen. "Next week, on a very special episode of Zorc and Pals…" The pony in the commercial began. "Zorc, what's wrong? Why haven't you destroyed the world?" Florence asked Zorc. "Because I have a life long illness." Zorc answered. "But you can't die! What about our adopted daughter? Who's going to take care of her while you're gone?" Florence protested. "She also has a life long illness!" Zorc declared. "Don't miss this very special episode of Zorc and Pals because we really need the ratings." The pony in the commercial said.

The animation of the Millennium Puzzle was shown again while the theme song played again. "You're watching the Card Game channel! We show card games and that's about it." The announcer exclaimed as it cut to the duel arena where Yami was preparing to duel Joey. "This match will decide everything! One of these stallions will return home with either three million bits in prize money or chance of being the new King of Card Games. But no matter who wins in this duel, they're both losers. I mean, winners. Yeah, winners."

"This is it, Yug. Only one of us can win this tournament and even though you're my best friend, I'm not gonna hold back! I'm gonna give it my all! And once more, I'm gonna beat ya!" Joey declared with a determined expression. "Like Tartarus." Yami scoffed. "Nyeh?" Joey asked. "Face it, Joey, you're a terrible duelist! You only got this far because I've been telling you how to win this whole time! I mean, come on, you've got Baby Dragon in your deck! Baby freaking Dragon! You probably don't know why you entered the tournament in the first place!" Yami retorted. "Sure I do! I entered because…uh, you told me to?" Joey asked dumbly. "It was your sister, you silly little stallion! She needs an operation!" Yami snapped in reply. "Why? Is she sick?" Joey questioned, still acting stupid. "No, but YOU will be. MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled. "Nyeh!" Joey yelped. "And now a word from our sponsors." The announcer said.

"Your own personal deck-ten bits. A brand new Duel Disk system-thirty bits. Bribing the school bully, so he won't beat you up for playing card games-fifty bits. Activating Swords of Revealing Light, so your opponent is unable to attack your Life Points directly, leaving him wide open for a frontal assault on all his monsters-priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Kaiba Corp." Kaiba's voice in the commercial explained as the Kaiba Corp logo appeared on screen.

It cut to a view of Pegasus's castle while the theme song of the abridged series played. "We now return to our live feed from the Duelist Kingdom and it looks as though the finalists have something to say to each other." The announcer said while it showed the duel arena while Joey held out the card with the prize money towards Yugi. "Here, Yug. Since I lost the match, it's only right that you get the prize money." Joey sighed in defeat. "No, Joey. You take it. How else are you going to afford professional therapy after suffering such a humiliating defeat at my hooves?" Yugi asked as he pushed back the prize money card. "Nyeh…nyeh, this is the happiest moment of my life. Sniff…nyeh…if only my sister were alive to see me now. Sniff…nyeh-heh-heh!" Joey sobbed. It cut to a view of the castle as the announcer said, "The semifinals are over, but the final round of the tournament is just around the corner! Don't touch that remote! We'll be back right after this commercial!"

**Author's Note**

Just like what was said, the semifinals are now over, but the finals are coming up! Who do you think will win? Stay tuned next episode to find out!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh. I also don't own the song Wind Beneath my Wings

The normal intro wasn't shown once again as an image of Yami's silhouette in purple giving a mind crush with the words 'Fair play, fair duel' on it was shown while a sound from Capcom is heard.

It cut to the inside of Pegasus's castle where Yugi was seen shuffling his deck. _My grandpa's deck has served me well. But if I'm gonna beat Pegasus, I'm going to have to remember everything Grandpa taught me about card games._ He thought before it cut to a flashback.

Flashback

_"Playing card games is just like playing chess. You usually do it on a table and you always have a strategy planned. Also, the more you play it, the more boring it gets. So remember, always use the best cards in your deck when playing card games." Grandpa explained._

End of flashback

_Hmm…I should probably look through my deck to find out what the best cards in my deck are before using these._ Yugi thought as he stared his cards. The opening sequence then played, but the theme song wasn't playing. Instead, the song 'Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?' by Rammstein was playing.

It cut to the duel arena where the finals were going to happen. "The final round of the Duelist Kingdom shall now commence. Will Yugi Moto please enter the duel arena?" Croquet announced. Yami entered the arena while 'You're the Best' by Joe Esposito played. Tristen, Joey, Téa, and Bakura were seen watching the duel. "I'm bored." Tristen commented. "Hush, Tristen. This tournament will be over soon." Joey reassured him, patting Tristen on the back. "Hey, Joey, let's ditch Tristen and Bakura." Téa suggested. "Duh, ok." Joey nodded as he and Téa left. "I can't believe they just ditched us like that! I mean, you would have to be a huge jerk to walk out on somepony when—"Bakura began until he noticed Tristen leaving. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"I'm ditching you too because you smell. Bye!" Tristen explained. Bakura's face grew evil as he watched Tristen run off. "Run while you can, mortal. Soon, I will rule the world. And then we'll see who smells. It'll be you." Florence's voice threated. It showed a close up of Bakura's face as the white Earth pony turned into Florence. "And now, introducing the creator of card games! Mares and gentlecolts, I give to you, Maximillion Pegasus!" Croquet declared. Pegasus entered the duel arena while the I'm from Hollywood theme played. "Excellent! Soon, my evil plan to steal an object from a small foal will be complete!" Pegasus smiled evilly. "You mean, you arranged this whole tournament just so you can steal my Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked. "Exactly." Pegasus nodded. "Did you ever consider just asking me for it? I mean, do you have any idea how much time and money you've wasted with this whole façade? Ponies have died because you wanted a necklace! I killed a gay Changeling clown for Luna's sake!" Yami shouted. "Look, are you going to play a foal's card game with me or not?" Pegasus asked, holding up a card. "I suppose I might as well." Yami shrugged as he levitated a card up.

In the dungeon, Tristen was seen walking around in a suit of armor. "This heavy suit of armor is perfect for sneaking around!" He said. "Did I hear something just now? Nah. Must have been the wind. Yeah, that's defiantly a sound wind makes." A guard asked. "My voice gives me super strength!" Tristen yelled, knocking the guard out before making his way to the cell where Mokuba was being held and got the key to unlock the door. "Hey, it's Mokuba! If I rescue him, I'll be a hero and Joey's sister will be all over me! Score!"

Back at the duel arena, Croquet's cell phone rang as he levitated it out of his suit jacket pocket. "Yes, what is it?" He asked in annoyance. "There's been a breach! Mokuba Kaiba has escaped!" The guard on the other end answered. "I thought I told you to never call me at this number." Croquet grumbled. "But I miss you! It feels like we've grown so far apart!" The guard protested. "That's because I don't love you anymore." Croquet snapped. Joey, Téa, and Florence were too busy watching the conversation above. _Sounds like Tristen found Mokuba. I think I'll pay him a little visit._ Florence thought as he walked off, chuckling evilly. "Where do you think you're going, limey colt?" Joey asked. "Um…I have to go do British things. Like eat bangers and mash and drink tea. That sort of thing. Because I'm British." Florence lied. "Oh, ok." Joey nodded. "Look! I think something exciting's happening!" Téa pointed out. "Blah, blah, blah, card games blah!" Yami blabbed. "Blah, blah, blah, attack mode blah." Pegasus said. "Blah, blah, blah?" Yami asked. "Blah." Pegasus answered. "Oops, my mistake." Téa corrected herself.

Back at the dungeon, Tristen found himself surrounded by guards. "We've got you surrounded. Now, give us the colt!" A guard commanded. "Over Mokuba's dead body!" Tristen yelled while carrying Mokuba on his back. "Lay one hoof on the colt and you mortals shall rue the day you were ever born." Florence threatened as he entered the area. "Bakura, don't be a hero! They have invisible guns!" Tristen warned him. "And were not afraid to use them!" The guard added as his claws were seen wrapped around nothing, same as the other guard. "Well, I have something more powerful than invisible guns!" Florence declared, levitating a Chain Energy card up. "There's no such thing!" The guard yelled. "Why don't you see for yourself then?" Florence asked as his horn glowed, activating the card. Then, the two guards were seen tied up with ropes. "Well, whaddya know? He was right." The guard commented. "Now I just feel silly." The other guard said. "Bakura! I had no idea you were Spider Stallion!" Tristen gasped. "That's because I'm not. Now, follow me. We have to get out of here." Florence replied. "You mean, you're NOT Spider Stallion?" Tristen asked. "No, I'm not." Florence replied while it showed a shot of Tristen staring at him in disappointment, causing the evil white unicorn to sigh in annoyance. "Ok, yes, I'm Spider Stallion. Happy? Now, will you just follow me?"

"Hooray! I'm friends with Spider Stallion!" Tristen cheered, running after Florence.

Back in the duel arena, the duel between Pegasus and Yami continued. "Introducing the fabulous Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus declared. The monster appeared and winked at Yami while the song 'You Make me fell' played. "It's like something out of HP Lovecraft, only gay!" Yami exclaimed.

Back in the dungeon, Tristen was still following Florence while carrying Mokuba on his back. "Is he strong? Listen, bud. He's got radioactive blood. Look out, there goes the Spider Stallion!" The light brown Earth Pony sang. "Oh, stop it!" Florence growled.

Back in the duel arena, Pegasus and Yami's duel raged on. "You can't possibly win, Yugi boy. With my Millennium Eye, I can see into the very recesses of your mind, showing me every card in your deck." Pegasus smirked.

Suddenly, it cut into the inside of Yugi's mind. "He's right, we can't win like this. Our only hope is to switch minds. That way, he wouldn't predict our strategy." Yugi told his alter ego. "Couldn't I just mind crush him?" Yami asked in annoyance. "You can't fix your problems by mind crushing ponies." Yugi said. "Oh, come on! Just one little mind crush. It'll barely hurt him." Yami whined. "No! Bad Pharaoh! No mind crush!" Yugi scolded. "You never let me have my way, don't you?" Yami asked.

It cut back to the duel arena where Pegasus activated his Millennium Eye. "And now, I'm going to take this duel to the Shadow Realm!" He declared as dark purple clouds surrounded the arena. "See? This wouldn't have happened if I just mind crushed him." Yami grumbled to Yugi who was in spirit form. "Listen, mister, do you need a time out?" Yugi asked sternly.

Back in the dungeon, Tristen was having his own problems with Florence. "Hand over the colt, Tristen or I'll swallow your soul!" The white unicorn threatened, holding his hoof out. "But…why?" Tristen asked. "Ever since Yugi defeated me in a duel, I've been looking for a new body, one without a soul! Mokuba's would seem to do just fine." Florence answered. "But…why?" Tristen repeated. "Because I'm evil!" Florence snapped. "But…why?" Tristen asked again. "I don't know, I'm just evil! What did you expect?" Florence responded. "But…why?" Tristen repeated. "Well, I suppose that my parents never loved me enough. They were always dressing me up like a filly. Do you know that they wanted to call me Florence? Who names a colt Florence? Idiots, that's who. And I'll tell you another thing-" Florence explained, but Tristen suddenly threw Mokuba off his back. "Look out! Flying Mokuba!" The light brown Earth pony yelled as Mokuba's body was suddenly levitated by Florence. "What the hay?" Florence asked in confusion. "My voice knows kung Fu!" Tristen declared, bucking Florence down which caused him to drop Mokuba. "Oh, bugger." Florence groaned as he fell onto the ground unconscious. "And now, to defeat the evil villain once and for all by carelessly throwing him in a random direction. Go, Millennium Frisbee!" Tristen yelled as he took the Millennium Ring off of Florence (he changed back into Bakura while he was knocked out) and went outside to toss it out into the woods below. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Florence's voice inside of the Millennium Ring screamed. "I'm bored again." Tristen commented.

Back in the duel arena, the others were noticing that something was wrong. "I'm sensing that Yugi is in great peril!" Téa gasped. "So am I!" Joey added. "Hey, you two will never believe what I was doing." Tristen said, returning while carrying Bakura and Mokuba on his back. "We don't care." Joey told him.

In the Shadow Realm, Yugi was having trouble with his duel with Pegasus. "Your mind shuffle strategy won't work against me here, Yugi boy. That weak body of yours can't survive in the Shadow Realm." Pegasus explained. "He's right. I can feel my life force being drained away. It's like I'm watching an Uwe Bolt movie. Spirit, you have to take over for me. I'm too weak." Yugi groaned while feeling his life force draining away. "Oh, come on! You can take him." Yami said as he appeared next to him in spirit form. "No, really, I think I might be dying here." Yugi told his alter ego. "Don't be such a drama queen…" Yami groaned. "Spirit…tell Téa…I love her…" Yugi said, closing his eyes and falling down. "No! Yugi! You can't die! If you died, 4Kids would've censored it! Yugi! Yugi!" Yami yelled. A montage of Yugi played while the song 'Bright Eyes' by Art Garfunkel played.

Back in the duel arena, Yugi's friends started to realize that Yugi 'died'. "Oh my god!" Téa yelled. "Nyeh!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm hungry!" Tristen said. "I felt a disturbance. As if Yugi cried out in terror and was suddenly silenced." Joey told his friends. "He needs our help! Remember that friendship pact we made in the first episode?" Téa asked. "How could we forget? It took weeks to get stuff off my hoof." Tristen answered. "Yugi, wherever you are, we believe in you!" Téa called out. "Never give up, no matter what happens!" Joey added. "And could you possibly bring me something to eat? Maybe some fried potatoes?" Tristen asked.

Back in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus was seen smirking at Yami who was staring at Pegasus with an angered expression. "Poor Pharaoh boy. Without Yugi, your mind is an open book. Now, let's see what card you're holding!" Pegasus declared before he saw Yugi's friends standing there. "What in the name of Liberace is happening? Yugi's friends? They're stopping me from reading his mind! This is inconceivable, not to mention incredibly cheesy!"

"Pegasus! You'll never understand the importance of friendship!" Téa yelled. "As long as Yugi has us, he'll always have the strength to fight!" Joey added with a determined expression. "I'm just here for the food!" Tristen called out. "And now, I summon LittleKuriboh Imposters!" Yami exclaimed while doing just that. "No! There's so many of them! I can't tell who the original is!" Pegasus yelled in distress. "And that means you'll never watch this series ever again!" Yami added. "No! I can't live without My Little Yu-Gi-Oh: Card Games are Magic! It's so important to me!" Pegasus shouted. "Don't worry, Pegasus, there's always My Little Naruto: Ninjas are Magic. But as everypony knows, it's not quite as good." Yami taunted. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pegasus screamed in defeat.

Back in the duel arena, the duel had ended and Yugi and his friends were talking about what happened. "Yug, you won! I mean, you really—" Joey began, but Téa pushed him out of the way to get to Yugi. "Back off, he's mine! Um, Yugi, I just have one thing to say: Did you ever know that you're my heeerooo..." The light pink Earth Pony sang. "Yeah, thanks, Téa. Anyways, we should probably go—" Yugi nodded. "Cause you are the wind beneath my wiiings. Ok, I'm done." Téa finished. "Let's go save Grandpa." Yugi suggested. "Hey! How the bloody hell did I get up here? And what in the name of buggery happened to my Millennium Ring?!" Bakura demanded, now awake. "I threw it away because it was evil!" Tristen replied. "That was a prized family pendant, you giant wanker!" Bakura snapped. "But it was evil! If Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees had a foal, your ring would be the foal!" Tristen protested. "Freddy would never marry Jason! Besides, he's already married…to his job." Joey explained. Yugi and his friends then ran off. "Now that Pegasus is weakened by his duel against Yugi, it'll be the perfect opportunity to steal his Millennium Eye! By the way, if you're wondering how I managed to get my ring back, then I'm just as confused as you are! Watch out, Pegasus! Florence is back!" Florence's voice exclaimed as the Millennium Ring reappeared around Bakura's neck while he turned into Florence.

**Author's Note **

Pegasus has been defeated and now it's time for filler! This is my late Halloween gift to all of you! Stay tune for the next episode!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series belongs to LittleKuriboh.

"My Little Yu-Gi-Oh was filmed on location with the mares and stallions of the Domino City Police Department." Yami said as an image of him surrounded by cards was shown.

The cards covered the screen before revealing Pegasus in his room, still upset over his defeat from the previous episode. "I can't believe I failed! All I wanted to do was steal an ancient Saddle Arabian artifact, seize control of a billion bit company, and resurrect my dead wife. And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling—"He grumbled before Florence came in. "Don't you even THINK about making a Scooby Doo reference!" Florence interrupted. "Oh, what do you want, Bakura? Can't you see that I'm feeling distinctly unfabulous now?" Pegasus asked. "I want your Millennium Eye, so I'm challenging you to a Shadow Game." Florence answered while smiling evilly. "But I don't have any cards!" Pegasus protested. "Cards? When we're dueling, we don't need cards! We're going to battle with ancient Saddle Arabian laser beams!" Florence declared while firing laser beams from his Millennium Ring at Pegasus who also starts firing as 'The Deliverer' from Xena, Warrior Princess played. A caption appeared reading 'This isn't a joke, it really happens'. Then, Florence won as Pegasus collapsed in front of him. "Hey, Pegasus, remember how I said I was going to kill you last?" The white unicorn asked. "That's right, Bakura! You did!" Pegasus answered with a nod. "I lied…" Florence snarled. "No! Don't take my Millennium Eye! It goes so well with my collar!" Pegasus begged as Florence began to levitate it while the screen went black and a popping sound was heard. "AHHHH! That's the wrong eyeball, you fool!"

"Oh, sorry." Florence said while another popping sound was heard. "That's much better." Pegasus sighed. Then, the opening sequence played.

It cut to the dungeon where Yugi and his friends noticed Croquet and some guards carrying Pegasus's body. "Hey, Croquet. What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked. "Mr. Pegasus is feeling under the weather." Croquet answered. "He looks kind of dead." Yugi pointed out. "Well, he's not. Now, if you excuse me, I have to sandpaper my throat." Croquet grumbled, leaving the dungeon with the guards and Pegasus's body. "I can't believe Pegasus is dead!" Joey gasped. "He died as he lived: surrounded by other stallions." Tristen commented. "Let's go snoop through his things." Téa suggested.

It cut to Pegasus's room where Yugi and his friends were snooping through his things. "Man, that is one mare I'd love to hang around with!" Joey commented as he looked at the portrait of the mare who is supposedly Pegasus's dead wife. "Pretty!" Tristen yelled. "Look, it's Pegasus's diary! Reading this will allow the writers to fill in a bunch of plot holes! 'January 12th. Mood: fabulous. Darling Cecilia, I still remember…'" Téa read before it cut to a flashback and Pegasus's voice took over.

Flashback

_It showed a young Pegasus meeting a young Cecilia during a fancy party._

Pegasus's voice narrated, "…the first day we met. You were the second most beautiful pony I've ever laid eyes on. The first was me of course. We fell in love instantly and decided to get married."

_It showed Pegasus and Cecilia, now grown up, getting married._

Pegasus's voice continued, "Then, when we were standing at the altar, something very unexpected happened. You exploded."

_It showed Cecilia exploding and leaving behind a bunch of flower petals while Pegasus stared in shock._

Pegasus's voice continued, "Yeah…that was kind of weird. In my grief, I took a trip to Saddle Arabia because that's what ponies do when they're grieving-they go to Saddle Arabia."

_It showed Pegasus wandering around Saddle Arabia._

Pegasus's voice narrated, "Little did I know my destiny was waiting for me right around the corner."

_It showed Pegasus being approached by a Pegasus stallion with blue eyes, a brown tail (his mane wasn't shown because of the turban he was wearing), and a beige coat with the Millennium Scales as a cutie mark wearing gold earrings, the Millennium Key around his neck, a white turban and cape, a light brown outfit, and a saddlebag with the Millennium Scales inside. His name is Shadi. "Jagshemash! My name is Shadi. In my country of Saddle Arabia, we no longer use slaves to build pyramids. Now, we make builders do it instead. Is nice. If you come with me, I'll show you why I hang doughnuts from my ears." He greeted in a stereotypical Romanian accent, similar to Borat. _

Pegasus's voice continued, "I followed him into an underground chamber filled with ancient artifacts."

_It showed the underground chamber where the Millennium Items were stored. "Ponies are always trying to come here and steal my Millennium Items. Since you are not a thief, I'll let you have this one. It grants you the power to see into ponies' minds. Is nice." Shadi explained, holding out the Millennium Eye and putting it in his left eye socket._

Pegasus's voice narrated, "The Millennium Eye gave me the power to see into the world beyond. At long last, I was reunited with you, my love. I thought my dreams have finally come true. But then, you exploded…again."

_It showed Pegasus reunited with Cecilia, but she exploded into pink sparkles, leaving Pegasus alone._

Pegasus's voice finished, "You really need to stop doing that."

End of flashback

"It says here that Pegasus had found a way to bring Cecilia back from the dead using the Millennium Items and KaibaCorp's virtual technology. Man, I've read more fanfics that made sense than this diary entry!" Téa explained. Yugi went up to Pegasus's desk to find blank cards on there. "Look, Pegasus must've released Grandpa's soul. This is super special awe—"He began, but was interrupted by Joey. "Will ya stop sayin' super special awesome?! It stopped being funny fifteen episodes ago." Joey asked.

Yugi was seen chasing Joey down the stairs to Pegasus's room while saying, "Oh you did not just say that. Get back here! Nopony ditches my catchphrase! Huh? What the hay's going on?"

He said that last part because Shadi appeared and was blocking his way. _There has been a great disturbance. Somepony has stolen a Millennium Item. It was probably this little colt. He must be hiding his horns underneath that mane. I will use my Millennium Key to look into his mind. Just give it a minute. _The beige Pegasus thought, putting his Millennium Key on Yugi's forehead and turning it as it made engine starting sounds.

Inside Yugi's mind, Shadi was looking at two doorways. "Wah-wah-wee-wah! The pony's mind has been divided into two separate chambers. One looks like it belongs to a little colt-a very untidy little colt. If he lived in my homeland of Saddle Arabia, he would be stoned to death for his insolence. This other room is very mysterious. It gives me a funny feeling. "He muttered. "Who the devil are you supposed to be?" Yami asked. "Jagshemash! My name is Shadi. I'm here to interrogate those who would steal my Millennium Items." Shadi greeted. "Um…ok." Yami nodded. "I like you, do you like me?" Shadi asked. "No. Look, I didn't steal anything. But if this will set your mind at ease then have a look around. By the way, have you ever seen Labyrinth?" Yami replied. "No, why?" Shadi questioned. "No reason." Yami shrugged. Shadi began exploring the maze while 'Dance Magic Dance' by David Bowie began playing. Then, he nearly fell off the maze when Yugi saved him. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" Yugi said. _This little colt has saved me. Maybe he isn't a thief like I thought. _ Shadi thought. "What is this place?" Yugi asked. "Five thousand years ago, Saddle Arabian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games were played with real monsters. But these games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. And so all the monsters were locked away, inside these stone tablets." Shadi explained, gesturing to the stone tablets behind him. "Are you trying to tell me that this show actually has a plot?" Yugi asked before the Dark Magician appeared. "Oh no! You have angered the Dark Magician! Our only hope is to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Shadi told him. "No, don't!" Yugi protested. "Why not?" Shadi asked. "That's Kaiba's monster, I'm not gonna let myself get saved by that. Dark Magician! You are not a gun! You are who you choose to be! Now, choose!" Yugi exclaimed. The Dark Magician's horn stopped glowing. _Wah-wah-wee-wah! This little colt and his obscure movie references have saved us both! He must be the one the prophecy spoke of. _ Shadi thought.

It cut back to the stairs to Pegasus's room where Shadi took the Millennium Key off of Yugi's forehead. "I apologize for messing with your head. It turns out that you are the chosen one. Now, I must return to Saddle Arabia, even though I haven't found the one who stole my item. Remember, the fate of the world rests on your tiny little shoulders. Chenquieh!" He said while leaving.

It cut to the duel arena where Bakura was shaking Mokuba. "Mokuba! Can you hear me? Wake up!" He yelled. Mokuba woke up and saw Bakura staring at him. "Uh…who the hay are you? Are you the alicorn of death?" The young unicorn asked. "Aw isn't that cute? Mokuba thinks he's dead." Yugi said while walking in. "Yugi Moto, you're now officially King of Card Games. As winner of the Duelist Kingdom, I bestow upon you this extremely girly card. Also, here's three million bits." Croquet said as he gave Yugi a girly card. "Yoink!" Joey yelled, taking the money card. "Now, you can pay for your sister's operation!" Tristen exclaimed. "Forget my sister, I have money!" Joey grinned. "You each have five minutes to leave before we release the hounds." Croquet threatened.

In the castle courtyard, Yugi and his friends were walking out of the castle with Mokuba. "Big brother! Where are you? I'm starting to develop abandonment issues!" Mokuba called out. "Oh face it, kid. Kaiba never loved you." Yugi scoffed. Kaiba was seen standing at the gates to Pegasus's castle and…was smiling. "Seto! It's you! And you're smiling!" Mokuba exclaimed in relief while running up to his brother and crying while hugging him. "WAHHHHHHH! Stop smiling, big brother! It's really creepy!"

"Kaiba's smiling! That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen!" Joey said. "Whenever Kaiba smiles, something dies." Yugi commented. "Yugi, because of the circumstances, our last duel was not conclusive. Perhaps the next time we duel, we will finally learn which one of us is superior." Kaiba told his rival. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the King of Card Games. And besides, I've beaten you in the first episode." Yugi pointed out. "What's your point?" Kaiba asked. "My point is, you're never going to beat me. So, just get over it." Yugi answered. "I hate you so much…come on, Mokuba. We're going to have our own tournament. With blackjack. In fact, forget the tournament." Kaiba grumbled, leaving with Mokuba. "Well done, Yugi. We saved the world. And more importantly, we rubbed it in Kaiba's face." Yami in spirit form said while appearing next to Yugi. "Yeah, but who the hay are you?" Yugi asked his alter ego. "I have had many names. First, I was known as Pharaoh. Then, I was known as the Artist Formally Known as Pharaoh. But you can call me Yami." The peach alicorn replied. "I thought your name was At—"Yugi began, but Yami interrupted him. "Shh! Don't spoil it now!" Yami shushed him. "I just realized! Now that the tournament's over, we have to go back to school!" Joey exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tristen screamed.

**Author's Note**

Time to say goodbye to Duelist Kingdom! Now here's where the real filler begins! Stay tuned next episode.


End file.
